Will It Never End?
by impalapal
Summary: An old forgotten hunt comes back to haunt the Winchesters resulting in a battle between life and death.
1. Chapter 1

_**Will It Never End**_

**For the purposes of this story all of the Winchesters friends are still alive as is John, with the exception of Mary and Jessica. **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural owns me, not the other way around.**

**Chapter One**

Why is it that although he was the one his mother died for, he was the one tainted by demon blood, he was the one who set his family on the road they now travelled, he was the one who caused his girlfriend to die, he was the reason his father had been possessed, he was the reason his brother had nearly lost his life to the fucking demon they had been hunting their whole lives, he was the reason he and his dad thought his brother was dead, he was the reason Dean had had to find his way from fuck knows where to get back to them, he was the reason Dean had disappeared two hours ago in the middle of this hunt.

Dean always suffered in one way or another because of him. It's just so damn unfair.

Sam was practically tearing his hair out waiting for either his dad or Bobby to call him, to tell him they were nearly there, that they would find Dean in one piece.

*********************************************************************

_Two hours earlier_

"Dean, we need to get help, this is bigger than we should try on our own, we need backup." Sam tried to talk some sense into his brother as they continued to search the largest room of the abandoned building Sam's research had led them to. So far what they'd found had been pretty disturbing. They had come across the remains of fourteen bodies, each impaled to the wall with a long black dagger on which there were engravings of pictures and words neither of them could make out. They had found what looked like witchcraft symbols painted in various places around the room, ceiling included, and they had found traces of sulphur leading them to believe that demons and witches had joined forces and were, for some reason, taking people, they couldn't tell from the remains whether they were male or female, and killing them.

"Why the hell are they taking them just to kill them, it doesn't make sense." Dean took in the grisly sight before him and had to admit he was as confused as hell.

"It's not as if they took them to possess them, they've simply killed them. But why?

"I have no idea Dean, but what I do know is that we need to get help. Witches and demons, this is big man, we have to get back up."

Dean turned to look at his brother before answering him. "I know. Let's get outta here and see if we can get a hold of dad and maybe Bobby."

"Yeah, like dads gonna answer his phone…."

"Don't Sam." Dean interrupted his brother before he could say anything more. "We haven't seen him for four months, so when he shows up lets not have an argument, try and get along, just for a little while. Okay!"

"It's not just me that starts the fights Dean, you know what he's like and yeah, okay, I'll admit, he was there for me when we thought you'd……..you'd……." Sam couldn't form the words of his worst fears, the fears he'd thought had come true just six months ago as he and his dad had identified a body, a body that looked exactly like his brother but was in fact a shape shifter, used to make the oldest and youngest Winchester believe that the middle member of their family was now gone.

Dean could see the toll the memories were having on his brother and quickly cut in, he couldn't bear to the see devastation on his little brothers face as his dark brown eyes filled, could never stand to see him hurt and if he could prevent it he would. He walked over to Sam, gave him a gentle slap on the back and continued towards the door as he spoke. "Come on, I doubt very much whether there'll be any cell reception in here anyway." With that he led the way out of the dark basement and into the cold winter sunshine.

"Sam, good to hear from ya boy. You and that idiot brother of yours okay?" Sam couldn't help but smile at hearing their friends' gruff voice.

"Yeah Bobby, we're both fine. Just need some help with a job is all."

"What're you hunting?"

Sam quickly filled Bobby in on the details of the hunt and what they'd found so far. He heard Bobby's intake of breath at the mention of both demons and witches.

"You boys wait for me to get there. Understand? Have you called your dad? Don't do anything until I get there, this could be bad, real bad and it won't do either of you boys any good to get caught up in whatever is going on."

"We won't, Dean's trying to reach dad now. What do you think it is Bobby?"

"We'll talk when I get there, just stay out of that building, you understand." With those words Sam heard the click which signalled the end of the call. He was curious to say the least as to what Bobby thought they were dealing with but above all he was just glad that the older hunter would be with them shortly.

Dean scrolled down the list of names in his phone and pushed the call button when he saw 'dad' displayed on the screen.

Ring. nothing.

Ring. nothing.

Ring. nothing.

Ring. nothing.

As he waited for the next ring Dean was sure he was about to hear his dad's answer message and was mentally preparing what he would say, not expecting to hear what came next.

"Dean? You and Sammy okay?"

"Dad? Yeah dad, we're fine. Just need a little help with this job."

"The disappearances? You need help with it? Seemed kinda straight forward."

"Yeah well, it's not. It looks like demons and witches have joined forces for one reason or another." Dean took a deep breath as he spoke, did his dad really think he would have called him if he and Sammy didn't really need to. After all both he and his brother knew just how important finding the demon was and as dad kept reminding them, sooner or later he was gonna catch that bastard and blast it back to hell.

"What did you say?"

Dean was brought back to the conversation at hand as his dad's voice filtered through the slight irritation he felt at the doubt he'd heard in his father's voice.

"I said ………."

"I heard what you said Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes as he waited for his father to continue.

"Stay out of there. Do not go inside no matter what."

"Why, what do you think it is?"

"Never mind that now, just stay out of there."

"Dad ma………" Dean got no further as his fathers voice bellowed at him from the other end of the phone.

"You and Sam stay out. That's an order."

"Yes sir."

"I should be there in a couple of hours max and Dean, call Bobby, we're gonna need help with this."

"Sam's already on it. Bobby's on his way." The only answer he received was the dial tone as his father ended the call.

"Dad's on his way."

"What! You mean he actually answered his phone?"

"I knew he would. He seems to know when we need help. Like a sixth sense. Hey, maybe you're not the only freaky psychic in the family Sammy."

"Shut up. As for dad sensing when we need him. I don't think so Dean, I mean, look at all the times we've tried to call him only to get his answer phone, like that time you were dying after the raw head, like that time you called him when we were helping helping Jenny out at our old house. Did he answer his phone? No! Did he show up? No.! How many other times has he let us down huh? Too many to count, that's how many.

"Sam I'm not doing this now. Dad's on his way lets just be glad about it, okay."

Sam was about to answer his brother when a scream ripped through the air, coming from the basement they had left only minutes before.

Dean sprinted the short distance to the entrance and was disappearing inside before Sam caught up with him, grabbing the back of his jacket in an attempt to stop his brother.

"Dean stop. You're not going in there; you heard what Dad and Bobby said. 'Do not go inside."

"Sam are you crazy? Did you hear that? Someone's in there and by the sound of it they need help. I can't just stand here and do nothing. Now you can either come with me or keep watch out here, but I'm going in." Dean's determined gaze levelled at his brother as he spoke.

"Alright, I'm coming with you but promise me you'll stay close and won't do anything stupid."

"Me, do something stupid. I'm offended Sammy."

Sam's only response was a snort and a whispered "Jerk" as he followed his pig headed brother into the building.

"Heard that. Bitch."

The two hunters, guns drawn, stealthily made their way inside the old building and down the worn stone steps until they reached the doorway of the large room they had left not thirty minutes ago. Dean reached for the handle of the heavy, solid, steel door only to find it was not properly closed, he looked at Sam and signalled for him to be ready for any surprises as he very slowly pushed the door further open. The room was in darkness, just as they had left it. Dean signalled right to Sam whilst he moved to the left. Just as Dean stepped over the threshold of the room a loud bang sounded behind them causing them to spin around, guard up should they need to protect themselves.

Seeing nothing Sam turned back to his brother just as the heavy old door to the room slammed shut, his brother on the other side of it.

"Dean? Dean what's going on?" When he got no reply he banged on the door with his fists and tried again. "Dean, if you can hear me answer me, DEAN." With his ear pressed to the door Sam heard the faint voice of his brother.

"Sam, why'd you shut the door?"

"I didn't."

"Well I sure as hell didn't."

"And I sure as hell didn't."

"Okay, okay, okay I think we've established neither of us shut the door, so who did?

"Maybe the wind blew it closed."

"The wind? Are you kidding me Sam?"

"It could've."

"No it couldn't. There's no wind."

"How d'you know?" Sam cringed at his own words imagining his brothers' incredulous face at the question and knowing he was going to suffer for it.

"How do I know?" Dean paused for effect. "Well for one, I'm the one in the fucking room and really, there's no wind."

"Second, the only opening into the room is the door you're on the other side of apart from the roof window, which is closed, in one piece and has two bars across it."

"Third, only my pain in the ass brother could think the fucking wind blew the fucking door shut."

"Now get that gargantuan, college boy brain into gear and help me get this fucking door open."

Sam could feel his colour rise as he listened to his brothers' rant but couldn't prevent what came out of his mouth next.

"Gargantuan. Dean, do you even know what that means?"

"I swear to god Sam, I'm gonna kick your ass when I get out of here."

"Yeah, sure you are Dean."

"Yeah, sure I am Sammy."

Sam looked around to see if he could find anything with which he could lever the door open but all he found were a few splinters of wood amongst the thick dust covering the old floor. "There's nothing here Dean. I'm gonna have to go out to the car and get a chisel or wrench or something that I can wedge between the door and frame to see if I can lever it open that way." Sam turned ready to leave when he heard a dull thud from inside the room.

"Dean? What was that? Dean can you hear me?"

No answer. Sam pressed his head closer to the door and tried again.

"Dean, answer me."

"Sam, oh god Sammy." Was all he heard before the silence returned.

Sam banged, kicked and threw himself at the door time and time again but it refused to give at all, the door was still firmly closed with Dean on the other side, injured.

Sam knew he had to go outside and get something to prise open the door but he really didn't want to leave his brother, he was scared that if he left he wouldn't be able to hear him when he came back but he knew that the only way he'd be able to help Dean was if he could get into that room, so with his heart pounding he ran as fast as his long legs would take him, out to the impala and the tools and weapons hidden in the trunk. With shaking hands he picked what he would need, his mind conjuring pictures of his brother injured or worse, whilst he continually berated himself for letting himself become distracted leading to he and Dean being separated.

"God I wish Bobby and Dad would get here." He said the words aloud as he juggled the load he'd taken out of the trunk whilst checking his phone to see if he'd missed any messages or calls from the two men he was waiting for. He raced back down to the basement and immediately called his brothers name but was met with silence. He worked as fast as he could, trying everything he could think of to get the door open but it just wouldn't budge. The whole time he was working Sam was talking to Dean, waiting for an answer but was rewarded with only silence.

The door resisted every attempt Sam made to get it open. It just would not give, not even a fraction of an inch. He was getting desperate, he'd been at it for ages now, the tips of his fingers were bloody, and his heart was pounding so fast he wouldn't have been surprised if it had jumped out of his chest, his head was killing him and still Dean was silent. It'd been too long, his brother had been alone in that room for two, long hours, anything could've happened to him.

Sam turned and ran back to the Impala, threw the trunk open and rummaged around, desperately trying to find something, anything which would open the damn door.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement in the distance.

"Oh thank god." He said to anyone who might have been listening. Bobby was finally here.

*********************************************************************

He had complete faith in his brother. He knew Sam would get him out of here asap but he just couldn't help teasing the kid. After all what was the point of having a kid brother if you couldn't have a little fun at his expense now and again?

Scanning the area as he walked Dean noticed a few symbols he and Sam had missed earlier. Deciding to take a closer look Dean got as close to the wall as he could, examining every minor detail he saw, storing it away for future reference. He took a step back in disgust as he spoke to himself.

"Ugh, god." He fingered the symbol as he spoke, his fingers coming away stained with a thick, red liquid.

"Blood, fresh blood. It can't be from the bodies, they haven't had fresh blood in them for a while judging by the condition they're in. This place is still used. It has to be, even though the bodies are badly decayed, someone's still coming here." He kept up the commentary, mainly to kill the silence a little. He'd never coped well with silence.

He felt the presence rather than heard it. A scuffling behind him had him spinning around to face whatever was in the room with him. He felt himself thrust backwards against the hard, unforgiving wall. He had no time to recover his breath before a white hot pain tore through the left side of his stomach, he could feel pressure against his insides, could feel the blood soaking through his clothes, could hardly breathe. As his vision clouded he could hear Sam trying to get the door open but couldn't find the strength to say more than a few words.

"Sam, oh god Sammy." Was all he managed before the darkness closed in around him leaving him oblivious to the pain for the time being.

*********************************************************************

Sam was pulling open Bobby's door even before the hunters truck had stopped.

"Whoa, hold on there Sam, what's the damn rush. You're gonna get yourself killed if you're not careful.

"Bobby, quick, it's Dean, he's locked in the room and there's something wrong, I heard him, and now he won't answer me, I've tried and tried and tried and nothing I do will get the door open, I've used everything we've got but it just won't budge. Come on." Sam grabbed a hold of Bobby's arm and practically dragged him to the entrance of the rundown old building holding his possibly injured brother in its largest room.

"What? Dean's in there? How long Sam? Bobby grabbed hold of Sam's shoulders and forced the youngest Winchester to calm down, to look at him before he continued.

"Sam, how long has Dean been in there?"

"A little over two hours."

Bobby frowned at the robotic answer he received from the frantic young man standing in front of him. He knew the signs of a sure fire Sammy panic and this was as good a one as he'd ever seen. The only thing that brought on one of these episodes was if there was a chance his brother was in danger.

"Two hours. Damn it Sam, I told you you both had to stay out of there. Why the hell don't you Winchesters ever listen?" Bobby regulated his voice as he took in Sam's trembling hands and rapidly filling eyes. He removed one hand from the young man's shoulder and spoke more quietly this time.

"Have you heard from Dean since he's been in there?"

"No. He won't answer again but I know he's hurt, I heard him hurt."

"What do you mean you 'heard him hurt'?"

"He said 'Sam, oh god Sammy' and his voice was all strained and low like he gets when he's hurting but trying not to be."

Bobby turned to look at the building whilst trying to figure out the best way to get into the basement and pull out the stubborn young hunter, who was, according to his brother, hurt and if this is what he thought it was then Dean would definitely be hurting, badly.

"And you say there's no other way in."

"No, that's the only door. There's a roof window but it has bars across it."

"Do you know how close to the door Dean is?"

"No, why?"

I was thinking maybe we could blast our way in but as we don't know where Dean is we can't risk it."

The two hunters were pulled from planning their rescue mission by the unmistakable rumble of the oldest Winchesters truck. John Winchester had arrived.

Jumping quickly from his vehicle John wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Sam I want you and Dean outta here now. Go to the nearest motel and Bobby and I will meet you there when we finish up here."

When Sam failed to move John was about to reissue his order but realised by the look on his youngest sons face that something was very, very wrong.

"Sam?"

"Dad, Dean……Dean's inside."

"Inside where?"

"There." Sam pointed to the entrance of the building.

"Well go get him out."

"I can't."

"Why."

"The doors stuck."

"Sam, there is no door. What the hell are you talking about?" The uneasy feeling that had been present in the pit of John Winchesters stomach since he'd received the call from Dean suddenly intensified.

"Sam, Where. Is. Your. Brother?

"In there, locked in a room."

"In there, locked in a room?"

"Yes."

"I gave strict orders that neither you nor your brother were to go back in there, so what happened."

"We heard a scream, from inside. We went to check it out but got separated and I've been unable to get the door open and Dean's hurt, I don't know how bad, I just know he's hurt."

"Dammit Sam, when I give an order…………………"

John was cut off by Bobby. "This is not the time for this; we have to get Dean out of there, fast."

John looked at his friend and nodded before speaking. "Damn right we do, let's just hope it's not too late." He looked at Sam before continuing. "We'll talk about this later, you boys know better than to ignore a direct order."

Sam was about to retaliate but stopped himself when he saw the look of worry, fear and desperation on his fathers face.

"Dad, what's going on? You know what this is don't you?"

Bobby stepped in before John could give his son some cock and bull story. "John, you're gonna have to tell him."

John Winchester gave a nod as his eyes rested on his youngest son. "I know."

**T.B.C……………..****Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Dean struggled to open his eyes, pain exploding across his body with every movement, no matter how small. He could feel the wet stickiness of his blood on his clothes, could smell it in the musty air around him.

"Sam." His weak voice called for his brother.

"Sammy, you there." He was about to call for a third time when a horrifying thought struck him. What if Sam wasn't okay? What if something had happened to his brother? He had to get out of here, had to find Sam.

Dean drew in as deep a breath as he could without causing himself to pass out from the pain and prepared himself for movement. He managed to shuffle one leg about an inch towards his body before he was forced to take a breather, the excruciating agony unbearable. He fought the black spots dancing around the edges of his vision, there was no way he was gonna pass out now, not when his brother needed him.

"About time you showed up Dean Winchester."

Dean quickly raised his head, squinting in the dark trying to identify who the husky female voice belonged to but all he could see was a dark shape that appeared to be kneeling on the floor a short distance away.

"Who's there?"

"Oh, you won't know me Dean, but I know you, or should I say I know your father, John Winchester, from way back when."

Dean shivered involuntarily at the icy tone in which the words were spoken.

"You know my dad."

"Is he here?"

"Yes and yes." The mystery voice answered with what sounded like humour lacing its tone.

"Well where is he?"

"Oh he's not far. He's with your brother and Bobby Singer?"

"Bobby's here too?"

"Yes, Uncle Bobby's here too."

"What? Uncle Bobby? What are you talking about?"

"That's what you and Sammy used to call him when you were little isn't it?"

"Who are you?" Dean was really creeped out, he hated being at the disadvantage he was at right now, but couldn't move, the pain eating away at his consciousness even as he fought with everything he had to stay awake. He was determined to make sure nothing happened to his family just because he couldn't follow orders were his last thoughts before the darkness took him once again.

*******************************************************************

"Dad, what is this? What's in there with Dean?" Sam's fear for his brother had reached fever pitch now that he knew his dad and Bobby were worried, very worried.

"Sam, I promise I will tell you everything, both you and your brother but right now, believe me, the most important thing is to get Dean out of there as fast as we can." John was moving towards the trunk of his truck as he spoke, trying to figure out what he would need to get in there and deal with the bastard holding his son. He couldn't believe this had come back to bite him, he was sure he and Bobby had ended it twenty years ago. One thing he did know was, that no way was this evil gonna rob him of his child, no way, not gonna happen, not now, not ever.

Bobby put a restraining hand on the youngest Winchesters shoulder to stop him from going head to head with his dad. Hell, he himself wanted to go head to head with the stubborn bastard but he couldn't help but think that maybe his friend was right in thinking that if they didn't get Dean out of there pretty quick smart there wouldn't be anything left to get out. Explanations could come later and they would come, of that Bobby was sure, there was no way he was going to let John give his boys some crap story and then hot foot it out of there and back to hunting what he now referred to as his demon.

The gaze Sam levelled at his father nearly broke the older hunter's heart. He wanted to simply wrap his arms around his youngest son and tell him it would all be okay, that they would get Dean out of there, they would go find a motel, have dinner, a few beers, spend some time together before they again went their separate ways but he knew time was of the essence, they had to work fast before they lost not only the middle member of their family but also the creature keeping him from them.

"We need to create a distraction. Sam, whilst Bobby and I work from down here I want you to get on the roof, see what you can make out through the window but do not, understand, do not enter that room, whatever you see, stay out of there, you understand. Make as much noise as you can, do whatever it takes to draw attention away from the door, but stay outside."

Sam wanted answers, he wanted to know what his dad knew, what Bobby knew but he wanted his brother back more, he wanted the one person who had never, ever let him down, whatever was going on Dean was always there for him, sacrificed many things for him, had given up his childhood, teenage years and most of the adult life he'd already lived and all to make sure his kid brother had everything he could possibly want despite the life they lived. So with a deep intake of breath he answered his father. "I get it. Stay out of the building no matter what. Yes sir."

"Sam, that's an order."

"And we must always follow orders, right dad, no matter what."

Bobby put himself between the warring hunters, pushing Sam towards the other end of the building as he did. "Go Sam, we can do this later." He turned his gaze on John and simply asked him what he was planning.

"Simple Bobby, I'm gonna get my son."

"You're just gonna walk in. John, you know what we're dealing with here."

John gave a triumphant smile as he pulled a shotgun out of the truck. "I have this. I came across it a coupla months ago. Or should I say I came across the ammo for it. This is one of only two things that can kill that son of a bitch."

"What………?"

"Holy water, salt, and a few herbs the healer who made them for me wouldn't disclose. Said I could have a new batch whenever I wanted seeing as I saved the life of her great grandson, a kid I might add who is like Sammy.

"Like Sam, you mean one of the YED's cho………?

"That's exactly what I mean." John turned his determined eyes towards the building holding his first born and simply said. "Let's do this."

"Dad, you said there were only two things that could kill it, what's the other?" Sam was desperate to get his brother out but he also wanted to know every way they could finish this demon, witch or whatever you wanted to call it.

"Turn it's chosen weapon against it. In this case, the dagger that has become it's signature." With that John turned and lead the way towards his sons prison.

*********************************************************************

He could feel gentle fingers stroking his head, his cheek, hear soft words of encouragement. "Time to wake up Dean." "Come on Dean, you can do this." "Wake up Dean." The voice was so comforting, made him feel safe, calm, relaxed.

And then he tried to move.

Every nerve ending in his body exploded, he was hot, no, more than hot, he felt as though his body was on fire, could feel the sweat rolling down his face, his clothes plastered to his skin, but above everything else was the incredible, flaring, excruciating, all consuming pain. He tried to open his eyes, tried again, this time managing a flutter, third time lucky, he scanned the area around him but could see nothing, no one, so who the hell had been touching his face, speaking to him. Maybe it was a dream, maybe it was the fever, he was coherent enough to know he was in trouble, knew he'd lost a lot of blood, knew the wound was infected but he wasn't alone, he could feel a presence and knowing his luck it wouldn't be a good thing.

"About time you rejoined me Dean. I have to say it's a little boring watching you sleep."

Dean's eyes darted to the left where he could see the shadowy figure slowly moving towards him, he knew he couldn't move, knew he wouldn't be able to get away, knew he was unarmed so he simply waited, waited until the figure became clearer, until he could see who it was. He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. A woman, a very pretty woman, she had long dark wavy hair, was of medium height, medium build and aged anywhere between twenty five and thirty five, he really couldn't narrow it down any further. She was dressed in jeans, t-shirt and trainers. She looked just like any other young woman he would expect to see in everyday life, nothing out of the ordinary, but, his mind was screaming silent warnings that this was not as it seemed and one thing Dean never did was ignore what his mind told him especially when it was warning him about something, warning of danger.

He figured the only thing he could do now was stall for time until his dad and Bobby could get him outta there. "You always keep guys you don't know bleeding to death in the basement."

"Not always Dean."

"This some kind of kinky fetish you got going on here."

The only reply to his last remark was a small chuckle.

"You know, you didn't need to go to these lengths to get me alone, if you'd asked nicely I'm sure we could've come up with a better way for us to get to know each other."

"Funny Dean. But I already know you, I've been watching and waiting for you and your family for twenty years now, and bingo, here you are."

"So you gonna tell me why you want us so bad. Who you are?"

"All in good time Dean. First I want to have all three of you Winchesters together, all in one place and then you can watch each other die, slowly, very slowly, very painfully. Sammy first, then you Dean and then if 'Uncle Bobby's' still around it'll be his turn, I mean, it wouldn't be fair of me to leave him out of the fun would it? Finally Daddy, once he's watched his children die in agony, then I may put him out of his misery or I may let him live, live with the deaths of his sons and friend on his conscience, I haven't quite decided yet."

Dean's thoughts were running a mile a minute. He was searching every corner of his mind to see if he could identify what this was but so far had come up empty. He had to do something, but what? He was stuck here, on the floor of this dusty, damp, dark room, he had some kind of dagger sticking out of his stomach, he was losing blood faster than he knew he should, he had a fever and he was in a world of pain but he was determined that nothing would get to his family, nothing. He would have to keep her occupied until he could figure something out. Maybe if he could get the dagger out he could use it on her, he would die and he didn't want to die, but he didn't want his family to die either so he would play for time whilst he tried to pull it free. It was gonna hurt like a bitch but what else could he do? One small consolation was that he was pretty sure his dad wouldn't risk Sammy. He was certain his dad would get his brother away from there before he attempted to get him out. At least he thought it was a consolation. He wanted Sammy safe but he wanted his dad to want him safe too. Dean closed his eyes to try and clear his thoughts, he knew the fever was making him lose concentration and that couldn't be allowed to happen. There was too much at stake.

"You are not gonna touch my family bitch. I'll kill you first."

"Admirable Dean, very admirable but they're just words. You can't stop me; you can't do anything to prevent this."

"Oh yeah, you just watch me."

"No Dean, you watch me!"

Before his eyes the young woman morphed into a guy, a middle aged guy, salt and pepper hair, jeans, sweater, trainers and jet black eyes.

Fuck, this was on its ass crazy. What the hell was this thing?

"Neat trick."

"Oh it's no trick Dean, this is real, I'm real, I can be anything I want to be. I'm surprised daddy didn't tell you about me. After all it's his fault I've been reduced to hiding out in dusty old abandoned buildings these last years, waiting for my strength to return, until I was ready to avenge the near extinction of my kind. You should be grateful Dean, grateful that it was me and not one of my family that found you.

"Grateful." Dean put as much sarcasm as he could manage into that one word before he continued. "I should be grateful that you've practically drained my body of its blood with this fucking stick. Grateful that you want to kill my family. Are you nuts you fucking freak?"

"This 'stick' Dean is the only thing keeping you alive. The engravings on it are exclusive to my kind. Without them you would have died almost immediately, so yes Dean, you should be grateful. As for your family, well let's just say, what goes around, comes around."

Dean was prevented from responding by a loud rattling followed by a smashing sound coming from above. Moment's later glass rained down, scattering the ground with sharp slivers of the shattered roof window.

"Dean, can you hear me?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

Terror and relief fought for position in Dean's mind as he heard his brothers' voice. Terror that Sam could get hurt and relief that his family hadn't abandoned him, because if Sammy was here that meant that his dad was here and Bobby too. They'd come to get him.

He tried to call to Sam to get away, to leave now, but his voice just wouldn't work properly, he couldn't make it carry that far, could feel his strength ebbing away with every second that passed.

"Looks like you were wrong Dean."

"What?"

"You thought they wouldn't come. Didn't think your dad would risk his youngest. Didn't think you were important enough."

What? I didn't think that."

"Yes you did Dean. I know what you're thinking now."

"Oh yeah, go on then, what am I thinking?"

"You're thinking that Sammy should get away from there before he gets hurt. You're wondering where your dad and 'Uncle Bobby' are."

Dean was almost stunned into silence, almost but not quite.

"Okay, so what am I thinking now?"

The demon gave a small chuckle before he answered. "Dean, that's not nice. After we've spent so much quality time together, after I've shared my little secret with you, I hoped we could be friends. Tut tut Dean not nice and not going to happen. Not in your lifetime anyway."

Both hunter and demons attention was drawn towards the door as a quiet scraping sound could be heard followed instantly by the door bursting open allowing entry to John Winchester and Bobby Singer.

*********************************************************************

"Sam's in position." John put his cell phone in his jacket pocket as he turned to Bobby. "This is it. Be ready for anything."

Both father and friend to the young man locked inside that basement were keyed up and ready to make this work. They descended the steps to the basement making as little noise as possible. Bobby went to work on the door, using a combination of grease, lock picks and brute force whilst John readied himself, shotgun in hand, to get rid of this bastard once and for all.

Bobby expertly manipulated his tools until he heard the tell tale click. The door was unlocked. John and Bobby each gave a silent nod before throwing open the door and barrelling inside.

John's eyes immediately settled on the thing he hoped he would never see again. He raised his shotgun and took aim, firing off his shot instantly.

The demon standing before Dean knew what was going to happen, knew that these bullets were special, that they would kill him. He wasn't about to let that happen. The instant the two hunters had burst through the door he'd thrust himself forward and grasped the handle of the dagger buried in the stomach of his captive. He pulled it clean out, stood straight, nearly losing his balance as the bullet grazed his shoulder and then morphed into something that would guarantee his escape.

Bobby watched as the events in the room unfolded as if in slow motion. He was aware of John by his side raising his shotgun and firing, his eyes followed the direction of the bullet, he watched as the demon grabbed the handle of the dagger embedded in Dean's stomach, heard the glugging sound as it was pulled clean out, heard the groan of pain come from the injured young hunter and watched in disbelief as the evil bastard morphed into a butterfly, fluttered it's way to the broken roof window and disappeared into the afternoon sky.

Bobby was drawn back to the damp dark room by the desperate tone of his friend.

"Dean, Dean Can you hear me?"

When John got no response from his son he threw himself to his knees and felt for a pulse taking in his son's pale, pinched features, blue tinged lips and unresponsiveness as he went. His eyes travelled to the blood now gushing from the open wound to the side of Dean's stomach. Relief surged through him when he felt the faint flutter under his fingers whilst calling over his shoulder to Bobby.

"Get Sam, we need to get Dean outta here."

Bobby immediately used his cell to call Sam down from the roof and was not surprised when only seconds later the youngest Winchester appeared beside his fallen brother. He knew there was not a chance in hell Sam would stay on the roof once he knew he and his dad had made it into the room and to Dean.

Sam's heart nearly exploded when he saw the state of his big brother. He was sure he was dead; no one could lose that much blood and still be alive. But his dad was telling him different.

"Sam, help me get him up. We need to get him to a doctor. Fast."

John took Dean's shoulders whilst Sam took his brothers feet all the time Bobby keeping pressure on the bleeding wound. They slowly made their way out of the stench and darkness of the room and up the few dingy stairs being careful not to jostle their desperately injured family member. Once outside the eldest and youngest Winchester gently placed Dean onto the back seat of the Impala. Sam sliding himself inside as well so he could keep the blood soaked blanket pressed to the wound.

"Where're we gonna take him dad." "There's no hospital for miles and if we don't get him somewhere fast he's not gonna……." Sam couldn't say the words, couldn't admit that after everything they'd been through, everything Dean'd been through, that they weren't going to be able to save him.

"We're going here, it's just ten miles up the freeway, shouldn't take us more than twenty minutes." Bobby's voice coming from behind the two men reluctant to leave their son and brother for even the shortest moment.

John looked at Bobby's scribble on the small piece of paper he'd just had thrust into his hand. "What's there?"

"I've been on to Jim. This is a friend of his; he runs a small clinic in his cellar, a clinic used by hunters. He can lay his hands on anything we might need. Jim's giving him a call as we speak, letting him know what to expect. And don't worry; this is strictly 'No questions asked.'

Bobby ran to his truck, calling over his shoulder as he spoke. "Follow me.

John jumped into the driver's seat of the impala and gunned the engine hoping with everything he had that they would make it in time. He'd seen his son like this too many times, injured, practically killed and for what, just so he could get his revenge on the demonic bastard that had taken his wife, taken his boys' mom. But it was more than that now. Now there was Sammy to consider, Sammy was in constant danger of being taken by the YED and there was just no way was he going to lose one of his children to evil. The demon didn't want to kill Sam; John knew that, Sam was wanted for something much, much worse. He was supposed to lead the demon army, he was supposed to take the good from the world and replace it with darkness. John Winchester loved his boys more than anything in this world and there was no way his eldest was going to lose his life because of his crusade just the same as his youngest wasn't going to be lost to evil. Of that the determined hunter was sure.

The three men arrived at their destination in exactly fifteen minutes, every speed restriction being broken along the way, but they'd made it. John stopped at the bottom of the tree lined drive and scanned the area as far as he could see to make sure there was no threat to his boys. Once he was satisfied he drove the car through the gates and up the drive to park beside Bobby's truck. He pulled himself out of the car and opened the rear door taking a hold of Dean's shoulders on Sam's signal and gently pulling his son from the back seat whilst Sam guided his brother out from the other end.

The second Dean was free from his car the door to the house opened, four men and a woman running towards them pushing a gurney. Sam and John reluctantly let go of their precious cargo and ran behind as the team raced inside the large building, along the entrance hall only to stop at what appeared to be a stair cupboard but was in fact an elevator. They all piled in only to alight the ten or so seconds it had taken them to travel to the basement clinic.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. The room was fitted out with everything you would expect to see in a hospital emergency room. How they had managed to get all of this equipment he couldn't even take a guess at.

So lost in his thoughts was Sam that he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his dad standing next to him. Sam followed his fathers gaze, taking in the horrific view of his brother, covered in blood, lying so still, so incredibly still on the bed a few feet away. He couldn't stop his mind from replaying the images of the other times he'd seen his brother this way, it'd happened too often. Oh god, he just wanted his brother to be alright, to get better. They could take a break, he would make them take a break, he didn't care about anything else, not demons, not witches, not anything, he only cared that his brother be ok.

Sam was brought back to the present by the frantic shout of one of the men tending his brother.

"He's crashed. We're losing him……………

T.B.C………………**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You can do it Dean**_

Sam, John and Bobby watched as the medical team worked to get Dean breathing again. Hardly daring to breathe themselves as the monotonous tone of the heart monitor rang out, echoing around the room. After much frantic rushing for what seemed to be an endless list equipment, lots of raised voices and what felt like an eternity they heard the sound they so desperately wanted to hear. The beeping of the heart monitor, telling them their son, brother, and friend was breathing again.

Over the next few hours the three hunters watched as Dean was given blood, the gaping, raw and bloody wound sewn, X-rays taken and morphine and antibiotics administered via an iv and were relieved to be eventually told that although Dean would be weak for a while he would make a full recovery. He would have to take it easy or risk the wound not healing properly putting himself at risk of further infection.

Sam assured the doctor that Dean would in no way risk any further damage to himself, he was going to make sure of that, whether his brother liked it or not.

*********************************************************************

Sam and John had refused to leave Deans' bedside since they had arrived twenty-four hours ago. Neither wanting Dean to wake without them being there for him, although both were exhausted they refused all attempts to get them to rest preferring instead to remain together, as a family, supporting their injured son and sibling as he battled his way back to health.

Sam wanted so badly to just sit and talk with his dad but couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He wanted his dad to know he understood why they lived the life they did, he wanted to tell him that they should be hunting together, as a family, he wanted to tell him to go easy on Dean. Sam was worried that his father was going to tear into Dean because they'd been caught unaware during this hunt resulting in a near fatal injury. Sam knew it was brewing, he could feel it in the air. His dad was going to have one hell of a rant at them for being caught unarmed but Sam was going to make sure that his brother was not subject to one of their drill sergeant fathers dressing downs until he was fully recovered and not even then if he had his way.

On the morning of the second day as both hunters eyelids were drooping they were surprised and not a little amazed to find the unexpected but welcome figure of Pastor Jim Murphy standing at the foot of the bed quietly observing the small family.

Jim Murphy had known the Winchesters for twenty-four years. John had knocked on the front door of the rectory asking for information on the demon that he believed had killed his wife Mary, the mother of his two boys. Dean was only four years old and was so traumatised by the recent tragic events that he had retreated inside himself, refusing to speak, refusing to leave his fathers side and refusing to let a six month old baby Sam out of his sight. It had taken an enourmous amount of patience, coaxing and time before the child would murmur even the smallest word, make the simplest request and give even a tremulous smile, although he still kept tabs on a baby Sam, something the older brother had continued to do throughout their childhood and into adulthood. Jim knew for a fact that Dean had spent many a night sitting outside Sam's apartment at Stanford during the two years the younger brother had been away at college, just to make sure his little brother was okay. Although he admired Dean's devotion to his family he worried that the young man would one day pay the ultimate price in his quest to protect the two most important people in his world and had tried many a time to convince the young hunter to take more care of himself, to not put himself in the line of fire whilst trying to divert danger from the two remaining members of his family, something Dean had done with an even more fierce resolve since Sam's girlfriend Jessica had been killed and it had come to light that Sam himself was the target of the demon that had blighted the small family for over two decades, that Sam was earmarked to lead the demon army, something Dean had vowed would not happen, ever, even if he had to die preventing it which is something the Pastor was worried may very well happen.

Jim and the doctors taking care of Dean finally managed to persuade John and Sam to take a break. After much arguing the two men finally agreed but on the strict understanding that they were to be called as soon as Dean showed any signs of waking. They both wanted to be there when that happened, both knew how important family was to him.

Sam wearily climbed the stairs to the room he was to share with his father for their stay at the clinic. He couldn't stop his mind replaying the events which had led them to this point. He also hadn't forgotten that his dad still needed to explain what the hell it was that had done this to Dean and how he was involved. Bobby had asked Sam to wait until Dean was well enough to hear the story also because he knew that John would not want to tell it twice and Sam had agreed but only because his brother deserved to know what was going on, after all he was the one who had suffered most out of all this.

No sooner had he laid on the bed than Sam was out for the count, his exhausted mind and body succumbing to the rest it so desperately needed.

John walked into the room, surprised to find Sam already there and fast asleep. He stood beside his sons' bed and just looked at him. His youngest son, the baby that had made his and Mary's life complete. He remembered that they had both speculated for months as to whether this baby would be a boy or girl and quite honestly neither of them could decide, and it didn't really matter anyway because they both knew that whatever the sex of the baby would be just fine with them. Dean on the other hand had insisted he wanted a brother because girls cried all the time and didn't want to play ball, they just wanted to dress stupid dolls in frilly things and the only girl he liked was his mom. He wanted a brother and nothing else would do.

John smiled as he remembered the day he was to take a four year old Dean to the

hospital to meet the new baby for the first time. They were walking home from pre-school, Dean chattering and excited about seeing his mom again and meeting his brother. John had yet to tell the small boy whether or not he had a brother or sister

and couldn't help but chuckle at his sons excitement. As they were walking down the main street, past the shops on the way to their house, John stopped at a shop window which had a display of dolls in the window. The effect on Dean was something he would never forget, he didn't think he'd ever stop laughing at the look of disgust on the pouting four year olds face.

"_No Daddy, it's not a sister is it."_

"_Well Dean, we have to take what we're given. We don't get to choose whether we have a baby boy or a baby girl."_

"_But Daddy, I thought we were gonna get me a little brother." I wanna be a big brother."_

"_You can still be a big brother to a baby girl Dean."_

"_No I can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cus girls wanna hold hands all the time."_

"_They do?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Has a girl wanted to hold your hand?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you let her."_

"_No way. Cept for mommy I'm never gonna let a girl do that. Melissa Ambrose tried but I pushed her away and she fell over and dropped choclate milkshake on her dress and then she cried."_

"_Was she okay? She didn't get hurt did she?" John couldn't help but smile at the look of horror on his small sons' face._

"_Dunno, I ran away." _

"_Dean…………."_

_John was amazed as he watched his son come to a decision, his little brow furrowed as, even at that early age, he analysed and accepted that he had to make the best of what he had, even if it wasn't what he really wanted. John knew he would have to put his little boy out of his misery._

"_Dean, come on let's go see your new baby brother."_

"_Yes Daddy. What….. Daddy, did I get a little brother?"_

"_Yep son, you sure did._

John smiled at the memory of his son wrapping his arms around his neck as he lifted him high his squeals of delight making passers by smile with him.

Now as he stood looking at Sam he was hit once again by just how much he'd lost, how much Dean had lost and how much Sam had missed by not getting to know his mom, him being just six months old when she died. He leant down and brushed his hand through Sam's shaggy locks and with a sigh he turned and lay on his temporary bed, closed his eyes and let sleep take him away from the hurt, for a little while at least.

*********************************************************************

"Has John told Sam yet?" Jim enquired of the mechanic and hunter keeping watch over Dean with him.

"No, he's gonna wait until Dean's recovered a little so he can tell both boys at the same time. Bobby could see the worry on the face of his friend as he spoke. "One things for sure, we're all gonna have to be on guard since that damn thing got away

because as we all know it won't give up until it has what it wants and if it follows pattern, now it's had Dean it's gonna keep coming back until it's finished him."

"I know." Jim spoke the words with a heavy heart. They had one hell of a fight ahead of them if they were going to keep what was left of the Winchester family whole and if he was honest with himself, what lay ahead terrified him.

He knew that it was not just Dean who was in danger but Sam also as there was no way this thing would be satisfied until it had taken everything from John Winchester, until it had exacted a brutal revenge for the death of many of it's kind at the hand of the hunter.

Bobby had been with John on that day twenty years ago when, after a hunt which had taken them almost six months, six months in which many innocent people had been slain in the most abhorrent way, the victims callously tortured to death, the torture lasting sometimes weeks until finally the bodies of the poor souls could take no more, they were finally able to rid the world of one of the most terrifying and barbaric evil forces any of the four men had encountered before.

Each of the bodies had been found with a dagger embedded into the left side of the abdomen, exactly the same as Dean. Fortunately, Dean had been saved from what came next by his father, brother and Bobby.

********************************************************************

He was almost afraid to open his eyes. He didn't want to face what he knew would be waiting for him. Pain, a whole world of pain and some creepy ass demon chick or guy or, hell he didn't know what to call it, he just knew he'd had enough of it, he just wanted to get out of there but knew he couldn't move, knew that if he removed the dagger he'd bleed out and then where would that leave him, more importantly where would it leave his brother. Sammy was still outside and Dean was worried that if he let go, whatever it was that had him would turn it's attention to his brother and if it was the last thing he did, he was gonna prevent that, it was not gonna happen, not on his watch, nope, no way, it was something he couldn't, wouldn't, allow. He would do everything he could to 'entertain' this bastard until he could find a way to kill it. It did cross his mind that he may have a little difficulty getting close enough to the 'thing', seeing as how he was bleeding to death and all, but dismissed that thought as a mere technical hitch. He'd find a way, there was always a way, after all that's what his dad always told him and so far he'd never been proved wrong.

"Okay, I'm gonna open my eyes now." Dean silently spoke to himself, preparing to face whatever the 'thing' would throw his way next.

"Right, here goes."

"Huh, when did it get so hard to. Try again."

"Nearly made it this time."

"Bout time."

Dean's half open green eyes moved from one side of the bed to the other, taking in the two men, one sitting either side of him.

"What the hell."

"How d'I get here?"

Dean kept up the silent commentary as he finally rejoined the waking world.

"Dean, Dean, can you hear me?"

Dean watched as Pastor Jim's face loomed above him, deep worry lines etched across his features. He tried to answer but could only manage what he hoped was a smile. His eyes followed Pastor Jim as he signalled to…………Bobby, Bobby was here too……..Pastor Jim was here, Bobby was here……Dean's eyes scanned the room…….there was no one else, he could feel the panic rising, choking him, Sam wasn't here, that could only mean one thing……..it'd gotten to Sam, the thing had got his brother.

Pastor Jim and Bobby were totally unprepared for what came next. One minute Dean was lying on the bed, dazed but finally awake, the next he had ripped the oxygen mask from his face, pulled the iv lines out of his arms and detached the leads connected to the heart monitor from his chest and was struggling to get off the bed, beads of perspiration covering his face, breath coming in short sharp gasps.

Both men tried to hold the young man down, to stop him from hurting himself further but were amazed at the strength with which he pushed them away as he attempted to roll himself off the bed. Bobby and Jim struggled to hold the young hunter down, both trying to make themselves heard over the shrill noise of the alarms as they did so, trying to calm the frantic hunter, trying to get him to listen to them, their words falling on deaf ears. Dean was focused solely on getting out of there and getting to his brother before it was too late.

Dean wasn't aware of who was holding him down, he wasn't interested, he just needed to get away and he didn't care how he did it, his brothers' life depended on it. Finally, his arms were free, he could see the door, he was nearly there, not much further, just a few steps, he could make it. Just as he thought he was on the home run he felt himself once again held from behind, arms pulled behind his back so he did the only thing he could in a position such as this. He bent slightly and kicked back with all his might, ignoring the flaring pain in his stomach as he heard the satisfying grunt of pain followed by a loud crash and thud behind him.

At the same time as Pastor Jim hit the floor the door burst open admitting the four men who had not so long ago saved the life of Dean Winchester. They took in the scene before them and moved as one to restrain their out of control patient. It wasn't the first time any of them had had to deal with something like this, as they were here to help hunters they knew to expect the unexpected, but it was the first time the cause of the chaos had been their patient, the patient who had been close to death when brought to them, the patient who had until a short time ago remained unconscious even though they knew the reason for that had been as much due to exhaustion as his injuries. All had agreed that the boy was lucky, very lucky to have received medical attention when he did, any longer and he would definitely not have made it, as it was it had been touch and go but he'd pulled through and would make a quick recovery, his injuries, once treated, would heal fairly quickly and leave nothing more than another scar to add to his already extensive collection. It was definitely one of those occasions where time was of the essence and this time the outcome had been one that they'd all hoped for.

*********************************************************************

Sam frowned in his sleep, the distant shriek penetrating his sleep dulled senses. He tossed and turned, tried burying his head under the pillow, tried ignoring it but couldn't escape the shrill intrusion to his slumber. He heard a grunt and was forced to open his eyes to find out what was going on. He peered at the bed situated on the other side of the room and saw his dad, also tossing and turning, the covers tangled around his legs silently cursing as he too tried to escape the very, very annoying disturbance.

Sam couldn't help but silently chuckle at the sight of his dad, John Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, losing the battle with the blankets, silently mouthing curses whilst struggling to fall back into his much needed rest.

As one, both John and Sam were catapulted out of their beds, senses suddenly alert at the sound of crashing metal.

**Dean**.

Father and son raced for the door, down the stairs, into the elevator and burst into the treatment room only thirty seconds later. The sight that greeted them took their breath away.

Dean pinned to the bed, arms and legs being held down by the four men who had only hours earlier saved his life.

Pastor Jim unconscious, a bloody head wound being tended to by Bobby whilst one of the nurses cautiously attempted to inject the contents of the syringe she carried into a frantically struggling Dean's arm whilst the men restraining him tried to get through to him.

Although he knew it had to be done Sam couldn't bear to see his brother treated in this way and thrust his way forward, literally throwing aside anyone who got in his way until he was at his brothers' side where he took a hold of his struggling siblings arm and placed his face directly in Dean's line of vision. He could see his dad had done practically the same leaving Dean flanked by his family.

"Dean. Stop. Stop this. You're gonna hurt yourself."

His dad did the same.

"Son, it's okay, you're gonna be fine."

"Dean. It's me, Sam. Listen to me Dean. Stop fighting. You're safe now"

Dean stilled for just a second but that was all it took for the nurse to jab the needle into his arm and send the sedative flowing through his veins. Within seconds Dean stopped struggling and fell into a drug induced oblivion.

"What the hell d'you do that for." Sam yelled at the nurse as she disposed of the used syringe.

"Sam, that's the last thing any of us wanted to do, but he was going to hurt himself not to mention the rest of us. We are here to help, we only want what's best for your brother and this time that meant putting him out of action for a while. He won't be out for long, just long enough for us to check he hasn't done too much damage to himself." With that the nurse scurried away to collect the items she would need for the doctor when he checked Dean's wound.

"God, what the hell was that about." John Winchester was shaken by what he'd just witnessed. He faced the unthinkable every day of his life and he handled it, but this, he didn't mind admitting, had left him frightened, frightened at the thought that maybe this fucking 'thing' they were hunting had caused Dean to act this way, frightened that maybe this 'thing' had the upper hand right now. John shook himself and refused to let those thoughts go any further. This was because his son was injured, that's why he'd lost it, he just didn't know where he was, what was going on, he was in pain. No, there was no way this thing would beat Dean, no way, his son was tough he'd faced worse than this before and had always been alright. Dean was always alright.

"Jim, you okay." John made his way to where his friend was being tended to, his head wound thankfully not needing stitches, just a butterfly bandage although the Pastor would have a headache for a few hours.

"Yes, thank you John, I'll be fine." Jim gave his friend a reassuring smile as he spoke, his eyes travelling to Dean as he did so.

"Jim, what happened?"

Bobby cut in before the priest could answer. "The boy just went crazy, woke up and all hell broke loose. Neither one of us could get through to him."

"Why didn't someone fetch us?

"There was no time John, really. One minute Dean was unconscious, the next he was fighting everyone and everything which got between him and the door." Jim rubbed his head as he relayed what had happened to his friend.

"You sure you're okay?

"John I'm fine, a bump on the head is not worst I've had over the years, not by a long shot. Let's just concentrate on getting Dean back on his feet and out of here and then we can decide the best way to go about this hunt that seems to have found us rather than the other way around."

*********************************************************************

Sam had positioned himself by his brothers bed and was not moving, not until Dean woke up, he wouldn't move for as long as his brother needed him.

Sam's patience was rewarded thirty minutes later when his brother gave a groan, his eyelids fluttering a few times before they opened to reveal the familiar green orbs.

"Hey, How're you feeling."

Dean blinked to try and clear the hazy sight before him.

"Saaaaaaaaamy atyou."

"Who else?"

"You kay?"

Sam chuckled at his brothers question. "Dude, I'm not the one laying in a hospital bed, stitches in the stomach and doped up to the eyeballs."

"Stiinstomch?"

"What? Dean I didn't understand one word of that."

"Hairolog."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the dopey grin spreading across his brothers face, his glazed eyes at half mast.

"What?"

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and was about to try again when the door opened, quickly followed by Bobby obscuring his vision of the ceiling.

"Bobbbbeeeeeeee lkingd."

"What?" Bobby looked to Sam for help.

Sam grinned at the older hunter and shrugged his shoulders before he answered.

"Think morphine, think Dean, imagine the two mixed together and this is what you get."

Bobby's grin stretched from ear to ear as he took in the state of the middle Winchester. He noted the half mast green eyes, the almost smile and the incoherent mumblings before the front of his jacket was grasped and he was pulled towards the 'happy' young man on the bed.

"UrgretBobbbbb."

Bobby couldn't understand a word but patted Dean's shoulder none the less, still smiling and thanking god that the boy was well on the road to recovery.

Sam and Bobby continued to chat whilst keeping an eye on Dean, smiling and murmuring answers to his ramblings.

John had taken a little time to make some calls once he knew his son was going to be okay. He wanted to be as prepared as he could be once he took his boys out of this place and readied them for what was possibly going to be a more difficult and dangerous hunt than usual. He had spoken to Caleb and Joshua who had promised they would put the word out to other hunters to keep a lookout for this demon. The trouble was, this thing could change it's appearance from human to animal to insect in a matter of seconds so was virtually impossible to track in the usual way. The damn thing could be anywhere. John was pulled from his musings by Jim Murphy entering the room. The priest looked a whole lot better than he had an hour or so ago. The cut on his head had stopped bleeding although it was a nice shade of blue and had a decent sized bump to go along with it.

"Jim, how're you feeling."

"Not so bad now. Have you seen Dean? Is he okay?

"Don't worry, he's fine. Last I saw he was resting. I should go check in on him, see if he's awake yet."

"Mind if I come along?"

John and Jim entered the treatment room to find Sam and Bobby quietly chatting over a mumbling Dean. Sam's hand intermittently patting his brothers' shoulder almost as though he were comforting a child.

Bemused, John walked the short distance to his sons bedside and looked down on his firstborn, taking in the heavy lidded appearance of his eyes, the slight flush to his cheeks and the lop sided grin he gave whenever he stopped mumbling long enough to give his mouth the opportunity to do something other than open and close.

"Hey Dean, how you doing buddy?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaadmkuk binwaingugebk dyougemepresnt?"

"Morphine!" John raised his eyebrows at the word spoken in unison by his youngest son and friend before he looked back at his eldest with a smirk and his own pat to the shoulder knowing none of them would get any sense out of their patient for a couple of hours yet.

Dean had fallen asleep shortly after his father had arrived and had been out for getting on for three hours before he finally awoke and was alert enough to hold a conversation with the four men waiting by his bedside, two on either side.

"Dad? Hospital, we can't stay. Dean moved to push the covers away and climb out of the bed before he was gently lowered back against the pillows and the covers pulled over him by his dad.

"It's alright Dean. This place is safe, Pastor Jim found it for us, they help hunters who for one reason or another have to stay off the radar so relax, no one's gonna find us here."

Dean looked past his father to Pastor Jim.

"Thanks. Uh what happened to your head."

Sam couldn't suppress a chuckle at the look on the priests face and quickly changed the subject avoiding the glare directed his way by the family friend.

"Doc says you should be able to leave soon Dean. How do you feel?

Dean looked from Sam to Pastor Jim, to his father and Bobby and knew there was something he should remember but for the life of him he couldn't pull it up. Never mind, he'd beat it out of Sammy later.

"I'm fine."

*********************************************************************

Three days later Dean was declared fit to leave.

The three Winchesters and their two close friends left the clinic and booked into a motel where John prepared to tell his sons the full story of the demon that had caused all this.

T.B.C…………**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**On to the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural owns me, not the other way around.**

_**Chapter Four**_

"Stop it Sam."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Sam, I swear if you don't quit I'm gonna come over there and kick your ass."

"Grouch."

"Grouch!. What d'you expect. I can't so much as twitch without you jumping out of your seat and checking I'm still breathing. What you gonna do when I need to take a leak or a shower? You gonna watch me then too? Quit Sam, now, please, I'm fine." Dean had had enough being treated like a bug under a microscope. Even before he'd opened his eyes this morning he knew that Sam was watching him, observing him, checking he was okay. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the concern, it just made him uncomfortable. Dean didn't like being the centre of attention; it wasn't something he was used to and he just didn't like it.

I was just worried about you is all and I promised dad, Pastor Jim and Bobby that I'd look out for you." Sam couldn't quell the tremor in his voice as he spoke, after all it was just a few days ago that his brother had nearly died right in front of him and to make matters worse, it was all his fault, it wouldn't have happened if he'd not allowed himself to become distracted.

"I know, and thank you Sam, but it's over so lets ju………….."

"I'm sorry Dean. If I'd been doing my job properly it would never have happened."

Dean's eyes sought out his brothers but Sam wouldn't meet his gaze. Oh no, nonono he was not gonna let his brother go down that path. There was nothing he could have done to prevent what happened but convincing the kid of that was not gonna be easy.

"Sam."

Sam answered with a "Yeah." But still didn't make eye contact with his brother.

"Sam, this wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done. Look at me."

Dean remained silent as he watched his brother nervously trying to decide whether to do as asked or, if Dean knew anything, make some excuse and bolt for the door. Luckily for the both of them Dean's request won out with Sam turning to face his older brother his big brown puppy dog eyes slowly rising to meet the familiar, comforting green gaze of the one constant in his life.

"Sam, this was not your fault."

"But Dean, if I'd……….."

"But nothing. Hell Sam, if it's anyone's fault it's mine, I'm the one who insisted we went into that damn basement even after dad and Bobby told us to stay out, I'm the one who disobeyed an order. So let's end this, now. It's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything to stop me. Okay!"

"But….."

"No buts Sammy. Please, let this go. For me."

Sam could see the sincerity shining in his brother's eyes and couldn't help but comply with his wishes. "Okay Dean." His brother's next words causing him to snort with laughter.

"What I'd really like to know is how the Three Musketeers could have left me at the mercy of my pain in the ass, geek boy little brother."

"The Three Musketeers? You sure you didn't hit your head? Hey, maybe I should check it out."

Sam ducked as a pillow sailed through the air towards him followed by the word that told him everything was right between he and his brother.

"Bitch."

Sam and Dean instantly sobered when they heard the gruff voice of their father. "What the hells going on here." John held on to the pillow which had been meant for Sam. "Sam you were supposed to be watching out for your brother, instead I come back to find you both acting like a pair of five year olds. John took a breath, looked at the guilty faces of his boys and had to use every ounce of self control not to burst out laughing, it was good to see them having a little fun, particularly after the events of the past few days. He again addressed his youngest son. "How's he doing."

Sam was prevented answering by the grunt he heard coming from his brothers mouth and couldn't suppress a chuckle at the disgusted pout that appeared on his face at hearing his dads question of his younger brother.

"Er hello, I am in the room y'know. Geez dad, I don't need that little runt to look out for me, I'm quite capable of doing that for myself thank you very much. Now, you got anything to eat in those bags."

"Glad to see you're feeling better Dean." Pastor Jim quickly stepped in to prevent a mini war of words between the Winchester family, he quickly sidestepped John giving a grinning Bobby an elbow to the ribs as he passed, grabbing a bag containing a burger and fries and handing them to Dean followed by a steaming cup of coffee.

Dean kept his eye on his father as he took the long awaited food and was relieved to see him hand Sam his food and sit and eat with the rest of them.

Sam finished his food and couldn't wait a moment longer. "Dad………………"

John knew what was coming and cut his son off before he could ask. "I know Sam, I just wanted to wait until your brother was well enough to take in all the details. This is a dangerous bastard and we can't afford to take any risks the next time we hunt this son of a bitch. We have to end it once and for all.

"I'm fine dad."

John looked at his eldest, appraising the young man for any signs that he was covering up how he really felt. After all Dean was a master at disguising his own pain, but this time John was not going to let that happen. He had to admit though that the boy did look pretty good considering what he'd been through just a few short days ago.

John took a deep breath, steadied himself and began recounting the story of the hunt that had come back to bite them two decades later.

"_You boys were real young, Sammy, you were little more than a baby when I got a call from Jack ,the hunter who'd been tracking this thing for a month, asking me to join him because he was getting nowhere fast and the body count was rising. I took you boys to Jim's and left, fully expecting to be gone two, three days at the most but after a week I knew I was gonna be away a lot longer than I'd first thought."_

"_That first basement we found, I had never before seen bodies so badly mutilated, they were literally turned inside out, apart from the head that is, the head and face was always left untouched, except for the symbol painted on the forehead in the victims own blood, the terror filled, lifeless eyes illuminated in the dark. The internal organs had been torn from the bodies, some had the bones ripped out or simply snapped into pieces and all were impaled to the wall with a dagger through the left side of the stomach, a dagger engraved with the same symbols each victim was marked with." _John nodded towards Dean. "_The same dagger as was used on you Dean."_

"_I knew this was big, bigger than anything I'd come across, I hadn't been hunting for too long, I'd done plenty of salt and burns, dealt with low level demons, poltergeists, angry spirits and the such like but nothing like this. I really thought that this was gonna lead me to yellow eyes, I was finally gonna get that bastard for what it'd done to my family. I couldn't see beyond that, I was at last gonna avenge Mary's death. But of course things didn't quite work out like that. The body count continued to rise, Jack and I would get close, real close, sometimes the bodies were still warm, we even found one alive, the skin stripped from practically his whole body, his broken bones visible through the shredded flesh, his intestines hanging from a gaping hole in his stomach, the blood dripping from the raw flesh and a dagger impaling him to the wall, and still the poor bastard was alive, how the hell he'd survived that long I don't know. We tried to find a way to help him, his name was Gary, that was one of only four words he was able to speak, one of the others being' please' as his eyes stared at my shotgun begging me to end his agony. We tried everything we could think of Jack and I, but there was no cell reception and we were miles from anywhere. I remember looking around that old building, desperately trying to find something we could use to get him out of there. It was then I found the traces of sulphur, the air was too thick with the smell of rotting flesh for the aroma to be noticeable at first. _

_I wanted to look at anything but the terrible sight in front of me. As I looked around I remember my eyes were drawn to a movement along the wall, towards the corner of the room where there was a tiny hole in the wall, making their way in what I could only describe as a military formation were at least ten to fifteen spiders, all scurrying towards the hole and disappearing from the room. I so wanted to be one of those spiders, I wanted to just get out of that room, away from the agony of the latest victim and away from what I knew I was gonna have to do. I was gonna have to end his suffering, there was no way I could leave him like that and getting help was not an option. As I pulled the trigger I swear I heard a thank you. Jack and I salted and burned the body, made drawings of the symbols and got out of there. We staked the place out for twenty four hours but nothing showed. This thing had obviously moved on. It was then that I decided we needed help." _

John paused for a moment, took in the expressions on his sons' faces before glancing at Jim and Bobby, both giving him a nod of reassurance to continue with the story.

"_Jack and I made our way back to Jim's place where we researched for info on the symbols, Bobby, Caleb and Joshua, joining us, the thought being that out of the six of us we would undoubtedly come up with a way to find and get rid of this bastard, and sure, we managed to identify the symbols, knew we were dealing with something big, very big, this was definitely a nasty son of a bitch, but we couldn't pinpoint a location, it moved around a lot, left no pattern, left us no clue as to why demons and witches would join forces when usually, to my knowledge anyway, the two wouldn't inhabit the same air space without one trying to obliterate the other."_

John stopped his commentary of what had happened all those years ago to explain to his sons something he had neglected to do as he was training them for the life he had led them into. "It's rare, very rare for a witch and a demon to collaborate on anything. Witches are peace loving and would usually not harm another without provocation."

Dean interrupted his dad. "I thought it was white witches who were the peaceful ones and the black witch who was the one to be wary of."

"You're right in a way Dean. The white witch will use her powers to heal and to help others. I have never come across a white witch who has done harm to another, in fact, a white witch will do only good. What I'm basically saying is that if you come across the signs of witchcraft, such as the symbols you found, you need to get away, stay away and call for help from one of us. I do not want you to try and figure it out. Ever. Understand."

Both Sam and Dean nodded but didn't speak, only listened as their dad continued the story of that long ago hunt which had led them here today.

"_Jack, Bobby and I left Jim's place after a couple of days. Caleb and Joshua had hunts they needed to get to and Jim stayed to research some more and take care of you boys. Over the next two weeks we found another twenty six bodies, all in the same condition as the others, thankfully non still alive, and all were marked with the same symbols. We just kept drawing a blank on getting any nearer to catching this thing until one night, three weeks later as we drove past an abandoned school building Jack caught sight of movement at the entrance to the basement. We decided to check it out, not really expecting to find what had eluded us for so long. We split up, each of us covering one of the three exits we'd found after scouting around the area. From inside we could hear the screams of the poor bastard that was now at the mercy of this thing and knew we at last had it cornered but knew we couldn't rush it, we had to take it slow, careful, we wanted to catch it and end it and this was the best chance we'd had in all the time we'd been after it. The screams from inside the room became louder, filled with agony, god, it was awful to hear, we could only imagine what was happening in there. _

_We decided, Jack, Bobby and I, that we would seal the other three exits allowing us to enter together, giving us a better chance of fighting whatever was inside. _

_Thirty minutes later we were ready, the screams had become mere whimpers by now, but we could still hear movement so we readied ourselves and together we entered, being as quiet as we could but couldn't prevent the old door squeaking as we inched it open. What we saw when we entered sickened each one of us.. _

_There had to have been at least twenty' people', various ages, even children and elderly amongst them, all with blood on their hands and around their mouths, each of them, we surmised, had had a go at the latest victim who was now mercifully no longer breathing. What happened next happened so fast neither Bobby nor I could prevent it. _

_Jack, so horrified at what he was seeing rushed headlong into the 'beings' crowded around the body and began trying to pick them off one by one with his gun, but the bullets appeared to have no effect on them. They merely shrugged each hit off as no more than a small irritation. Bobby and I made a move to help him but found ourselves flung against the wall, unable to move, we had to watch as Jack was impaled to the wall with a dagger and literally gutted before our eyes, the skin peeled from his body, his bones snapped into small pieces. I swear I will never forget his screams of agony for as long as I live. He must have survived for a good ten minutes as each of them picked at him before finally marking him with the symbol, painted in his own blood." _

John looked at Bobby as he continued, to find his friends eyes downcast as he too remembered the terrible events of that day.

"_We thought our time was up. Now they'd finished with Jack they were gonna start on us we were sure, but instead, one by one, each of them disappeared right in front of our eyes. At least that's what we thought. It wasn't until there was just one of them left that he turned to us, gave a triumphant smile and said just four words before he too disappeared._

"_You've seen. You next."_

_We were released from the wall only to stare at the blood filled room. It was Bobby who noticed the movement along the bottom of the wall. There, again moving in formation, was a long line of spiders, they just looked like common spiders, not too small, not too big, just a common spider you'd find in the bathtub. I remembered the time we'd found the guy Gary alive, there were spiders there too. I didn't even think about it, I just pulled my flamethrower out and toasted the bastards as they scurried along the wall. Bobby and I soaked what remained in lighter fluid and salt and burned them again. We salted and burned the entire building before we left. _

_We continued to hunt this thing but the only victims following Jacks death were his wife and children, all died in the same way as the others. Three months we looked, searched everywhere, killed every damn spider we saw but no more bodies showed up, nothing. I was still uneasy about it though, the words 'You've seen. You next.' Just wouldn't leave me and the fact that Jacks family had been targeted worried me enough to keep searching to make sure we'd obliterated every last one of them but in the end we both figured that as nothing was happening we must have killed em all so we ended the hunt and I moved on with tracking the demon and Bobby did the same. We both forgot about it until you boys called us."_

"So now it's back to avenge the death of it's kind at your hand." Dean spoke the words the others were thinking.

"Looks that way. We have to finish this, this time there can be no doubt that we have finished every last one of them. As soon as you're well enough Dean we need to get moving on finding it, before the body count starts to rise again."

"I'm fine. Let's just get started. Sammy you can start on the research, dad you need to scout around, find out if there are any missing persons, any strangers around, anything that's out of the ordinary. Dean was itching to get moving and was unaware of the amused expressions on the faces of his family and friends as he issued his orders.

Bobby gave Sam a nudge and a wink as he stood, walked over to stand in front of a rummaging through his duffle Dean and just waited. Dean had finally managed to find a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt before he noticed the pair of feet standing to the side of him. He raised his head to look at the serious face of Bobby Singer and raised his eyebrows in question, waiting for Bobby to speak.

Bobby gave a salute before he spoke. "Sir, what would you like private Murphy and me to do, Sir?"

Dean looked at Bobby wondering what the hell was up with the man, then he caught sight of the faces of the other men in the room. "What?"

John grinned at his eldest. "Nothing son, nothing at all."

The small group spent the rest of the day researching but came up empty handed. This thing seemed to have disappeared off the radar, not a trace could be found.

Dean was impatient to get this hunt underway properly and could see only one possible way to bring it out of it's hiding place. Now the only thing left was to convince the others that it was a good idea.

"I know how we can get it to show itself." Dean spoke as they were having dinner which consisted of pizza and beer. Once all eyes were turned his way he took a deep breath and laid out his plan, confident that once they all thought about it they would agree. "We find an abandoned building, which shouldn't be too hard around here, and then I go inside and wait whilst you four keep watch outside. Onc…….."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sam could hardly believe his ears, his brother, the same brother who had just days ago practically been killed, now wanted to act as bait. "No way Dean, you're not doing it. Dad tell him."

"Your brother's right Dean, it's too dangerous. This thing will not hesitate to finish the job it started, no, you're not doing it." John was both proud and horrified at his sons' suggestion. Proud that he would be willing to do such a selfless thing and horrified at the pictures his mind conjured up of what his son would look like if they failed to get to him in time.

"Dad, we really don't have a choice. We could spend the next god knows how long waiting for this thing to show up and then be unprepared when it does. At least this way it's fresh in our minds, we're ready for it, we could finally put this hunt to rest." Dean watched his fathers face, could almost hear his mind turning over what he'd just said and knew the moment his father was going to stamp on the idea.

"No, Dean, it not happening."

"But……….."

"No. end of discussion."

"Your dad's right son, it's far too dangerous, this things fast, we couldn't guarantee getting to you in time. We can't risk it." Jim watched as the young man he'd watched grow from a little boy into the adult he now was try to find the words to continue his argument, to convince his dad that his plan would work when a knock at the door drew all eyes toward it. Bobby went to open it only after ensuring they were all prepared for the unexpected. He opened the door to find the motel manager standing outside.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to warn you to take care. The police have just dropped by to let me know that a body's been found, down at the old bakery. Apparently it's the fourth this month and as badly mutilated as the others were. They're thinking it may be a wild animal and have asked me to alert everyone to be on the lookout, to take extra care. They say it's probably best to stay indoors during dark as all of the disappearances have happened at night. Well that's all I needed to let you know so I'll wish you a good night. If you need anything just give me a call. Goodnight now." With those words the motel manager left to return to his office.

"Dammit" John Winchester brought his hand down hard on the table, his frustration clearly getting the better of him. "There's no way this fucking bastard's gonna kill anyone else. We know where it is so I say we go get the shit. What d'you say." He looked around the room, waiting for a response. His eldest son was the first to speak. "Well you know I'm in."

"How d'you wanna do this." Bobby was ready to go, he too needed closure on this but at the same time he wasn't gonna let one of these boys put themselves in the line of fire. They'd find some other way.

John avoided his sons' eyes as he laid out his plans. "Sam, Dean, you're staying here, I don't want you involved in this, I can't risk it. This thing knows who you are and will more than likely make you it's first target."

*********************************************************************

Outside the room two moths fluttered around the warm glow of the lamplight, intermittently making their way to the door housing the five men who would suffer at their hands for wiping out many of their kind. The insects could hear the raised voices coming from within the room and knew their time was close, they would soon have the revenge they had waited so long to wreak. John Winchester would lose his son. Tonight they would take the eldest, the one they had nearly taken the last time, they would not fail this time. The boy would suffer, his end would not come quick, of

that they were both sure.

*********************************************************************

"What, no way dad, no way am I sitting this one out." Dean could barely contain his anger at his dads words and was determined to change his mind. "We c……."

"Dean I said no, that's final, my minds made up and I will not discuss this any further, am I understood." John Winchesters voice a low growl as he spoke. He knew that his sons would want to be involved but he couldn't risk it, particularly after what had happened over the last few days.

Sam and Dean shared a glance before Dean once again tried to change his fathers mind. "We are gonna be a part of this. I know you have a score to settle with this thing but so do I, hell I want payback for what that bastard did to me and theres n……"

Deans words were cut off by his fathers angry voice "I said no, that's final." John Winchester walked to the door, pulled it open and turned to his sons, surveying them for a moment before adding, "I'm gonna get the weapons out of the trunk and when I get back I don't want to hear anymore of this. Understood." As he left he heard the quiet voice of Jim explaining to his sons why it had to be this way. John was thankful he had the priest as a friend, the man had a calming influence on all of them when things got a little heated.

Once at his truck John pulled it open and began retrieving the items he knew he would need. First and most importantly he pulled out the shotgun loaded with the 'special' bullets, quickly followed by another shotgun, this time loaded with rock salt, he grabbed a couple of knives and salt and was just about to slam the trunk closed when he suddenly remembered lighter fluid, "Can't leave that behind now can we" he grabbed the can and thrust it into his pocket where it lay within easy reach along with his never without flask of holy water before securing his truck and turning to make his way back into the motel room.

*********************************************************************

None of the four occupants of the motel room noticed the two moths glide gracefully into the room as the eldest Winchester had left.

None of them knew what hit them. One minute the four of them were having a heated debate concerning the, as far as Sam and Dean were concerned anyway, unbelievably unfair decision for the two younger men to be left out of this hunt, the next they were lying unconscious where they fell.

The closer John got to the motel room the more his anxiety increased. He had no idea why, he just knew he had to get into that room and fast. He could see the light glowing through the partially open door but could hear no sounds coming from inside, he quickened his pace and was just feet from the door when it slammed shut. He ran as fast as he could considering the weapons he was carrying and on reaching the door shouted for someone to let him in. Silence. He tried again. Silence. He dropped the weapons and thrust his shoulder into the door with all his might and still it didn't give. Standing back John raised his leg and kicked with all the strength he had shattering the lock and allowing the door to swing open.

He ran inside only to find the unconscious forms of his youngest son, Jim and Bobby, his eyes scanned the room for his eldest but found no trace. John, on hearing a groan from Sam rushed to his side and helped him up, sitting him on the bed, next he moved to Jim and bobby and did the same for them, all the time his eyes scanning the room but still finding no Dean, he frantically checked the far side of the bed, thinking his son could have fallen, but again found nothing. The bathroom, Dean must be in the bathroom. He made his way to the small room and pushed the door open, the dim light only revealing an empty space. He checked behind the shower curtain and was just about to make his way back into the main room when his eyes landed on the broken window, the jagged edges of glass tipped with blood, fresh blood, Dean's blood. He turned as he heard a sound behind him and gasped as his eyes took in the sight of a symbol painted on the white tiled wall behind the door, the same symbol which told him exactly where his son was.

"Dean, wha happened, you o……………" Sam stopped as he saw his dad walk towards him, "Dad, I thought it was Dean, is he okay" Sam tried to look past his father and into the room but found his vision blocked. He let himself be guided back into the main room, the pit in his stomach telling him that something was very wrong, but not wanting to accept it. "Dad where's Dean, is he getting the weapons? He shouldn't be out there, you heard what the motel manager said" He made to break free from his father's grasp but found himself gently lowered to the bed.

John checked each of the three hunters over, the only injury being found on his son in the shape of a nasty bump under the shaggy hair at the back of his head. He fetched each of them a drink of water and then demanded to know what had happened.

Sam was the first to speak, his words only reiterating what John already knew. "One minute we were all just sitting here, discussing the hunt and the next you were here. I don't have any idea what happened."

John explained about the symbol painted in the bathroom and the broken window, surmising that Dean had been taken by the demon. He quickly began planning the best, quickest and safest way to get his son back, Jim and Bobby working just as diligently. After thirty minutes a plan was in place and they were ready to leave. Sam stood, looked his father in the eye and stated his intent "I'm coming too."

John stood and went to the door, returned his sons gaze and simply said "I know."

*********************************************************************

Dean awoke to the feeling of something stroking his face, murmured words of encouragement reaching his ears. The sickening feeling of déjà vu forced his eyes open, revealing the very same bitch he'd encountered the last time.

"Hi Dean, good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same but no offense, you're the last freak I wanted to see."

"Now that's not very nice is it Dean? I thought we were friends."

"You always slice your friends open? I gotta tell you, you need to work on your social skills."

Before he could say anything further Dean felt himself pulled upwards, an iron like grip on his shoulders. He was thrust backwards, his head hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud. "I really don't like you Dean, or your family and so called friends, so if you're as smart as you think you are you'll shut up right now. You see, I'm not as friendly as my partner here, I want nothing more than to make you suffer, make your father suffer for what he did to my kind."

Any words Dean was about to speak were cut off by the burning agony of the skin on his stomach slicing open as the dagger the demon was holding was thrust into the flesh underneath, the blood once again soaking his jeans as he tried to hold onto conciousness, his breath coming in short sharp gasps.

"Having fun yet Dean?"

"Fuck off."

"Now now Dean, such language and in front of the little ones too."

"Little ones, what in gods name are you talking about."

"Why our children of course."

Dean's attention was drawn to the female demon slowly walking across the empty space in the middle of the room, a proud smile on her face. "Hey kids, you wanna see what Daddy's gonna do today."

Dean watched with unbelieving eyes as right before him the three tiny spiders following the female demon morphed into three children, two boys and a girl. The little girl excitedly jumping up and down as she looked at him "Daddy daddy can I help, please daddy please." The male scooped the little girl up into his arms and swung her high, her delighted shrieks echoing around the room "Not today sweetheart, mommy and daddy have been waiting for this one for a very long time and we have to get it just right, but you can go have a look if you want to." The little girl was gently lowered to the floor and along with her two siblings tentatively walked towards their 'parents' captive.

Dean involuntarily tried to shuffle backwards but found he was unable to move, his body held rigid by invisible bonds. The 'children' came closer and closer, stopping at his feet. The little girl put out a foot and kicked his leg, the unexpected flash of pain as the movement pulled on the dagger causing him to draw in a gasping breath. Delighted by the reaction their 'sister' had received the two boys knelt and crawled closer to Dean's upper body, peering at his face as they moved. Dean once again tried to edge away but found himself still unable to move. The boys giggled as they as one grasped the handle of the dagger and twisted it a full 190 degrees, watching with undisguised joy as the object of their fun cried out in agony, the excited shrieks of "again, again" ringing in his ears.

Dean knew he was on the verge of losing consciousness, the black spots clouding more and more of his vision, the insurmountable pain racking his body was almost more than he could cope with when his face was hit by a wall of ice cold water as the children were lead away by their 'mother.'

All hope of oblivion gone for the time being Dean tried to calm his breathing, tried to quell the nausea and fight the all consuming pain as he watched the female hug each of the children, instructing them to go stay with their cousins until 'mommy and daddy' came for them, which wouldn't be too much longer she assured them. He knew what was going to happen but was still amazed when he saw the 'children' change back into the three tiny spiders and scurry towards the corner of the room disappearing through a tiny hole at the bottom of the wall, the female watching them lovingly until they were out of sight.

"So what do you think of my kids Dean." The female joined her partner at Deans side.

"Must…….cost…..a ……fortune……in…..shoes." Was the only thing Deans fevered mind could come up with.

"Funny Dean, real funny. Y'know, I'm beginning to like you, too bad you're a Winchester, we coulda been friends under different circumstances."

"Don't….think….so….you….shit….ass….freak."

Dean's head snapped back as the demon smashed it's fist to the side of his face, splitting the skin and almost shattering his cheekbone. He felt himself lifted from the floor before being dragged to the centre of the room and dropped unceremoniously into a heap at the demons feet, hearing the unmistakable crack as the bone in his arm snapped. The young hunters body could take no more, the darkness enveloping him, giving him temporary respite from the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

The four hunters, Sam and John in the impala and Jim and Bobby in Bobby's pick up made the forty minute drive in less than half the time. They killed the engines and cruised the last part of the journey so as not to alert the demon to their presence.

John and Bobby lead the way in with Sam and Jim coming up behind.

On reaching the door, Bobby worked his silent magic on the lock as John stood, shotgun at the ready. The door was ready, slowly they inched it open, John and Bobby leading the way. The sight that met them something none of them expected.

Three Dean's. Each held against the wall, each with a dagger embedded in the stomach, blood continuing to flow. Each with the symbol painted on the face.

"What the hell." Bobby spoke the words each of the four men were thinking.

John pulled out his flask of holy water and starting at the 'Dean' furthest from him, sprinkled holy water over their faces whilst Sam and Jim busily lined all four walls and the door with insect repellent laced with salt... They all four waited and watched, ready to blast whichever 'Dean' was affected by the holy water but nothing happened. At a loss as to their next move the four hunters took a step back to try and figure out how to go about this. Out of the corner of his eye Sam noticed the skin on the 'Dean' nearest to him start to bubble, it was barely noticeable but it was there "Dad" this one.

John looked to where his son was pointing and saw the telltale sign, he raised his shotgun and fired, the room filling with an agonised high pitched screech as the body of the demon melted until there was nothing more than a small pile of grey dust where it's body had been.

The two Winchesters and their friends had no time to react, their bodies flung across the room to smash against the unrelenting stone wall, invisible bonds holding them tight against it. The figure walking towards them morphing from 'Dean' into middle aged guy. "Well well well, what do we have here? The demon looked behind it to the space his partner had occupied until a few moments ago before returning its eyes to its captives. "You will pay for what you have done."

********************************************************************

Dean knew he was still alive, the all consuming, white hot pain he felt whenever he moved, tried to move or even pulled in a breath was testament to that. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one so he just had to make sure he took the assholes that'd done this to him with him when he left. There was no way he was leaving until he was sure that his dad, brother and friends were gonna be safe. That would be his parting gift to them. Speaking of assholes, where were they, the last thing he remembered was the dagger forcing it's way further into his stomach, no wait that wasn't the last thing, the last thing was the hit he took to the face, damn, was that it or was there something else. Dean tried to shake his head in order to clear his thoughts, he knew he was rambling but he just couldn't get past it, it was as though a thick fog had settled in his mind, a fog too thick for him to find his way out of and to make matters worse it was fucking raining, the water dripping down his face, he could feel it running through his hair, his damp clothes clinging to his skin, didn't he have enough to contend with without the damn rain?

"What? That sounds like…. No, no way. It can't be." Dean used almost every ounce of energy he had left to prise his eyes open to mere slits. He strained to take in his surroundings surprised to find himself no longer pinned to the wall but lying on his side, the fucking dagger still in place, in the middle of the room. His vision cloudy, he scanned what he could see of the room, frowning when his eyes landed on a series of what looked like mounds, all lined up against the wall, he screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to clear them a little and took another look, he must be losing his mind, the mounds looked like boots, eight boots, just standing there, wait a minute, eight boots meant eight feet, were the fucking spiders wearing boots now. Dean would've chuckled at the thought of a spider clomping around in heavy black boots if he weren't in so much pain.

It was only when he heard the name of his father venomously spit out by the demon that he realised who those feet belonged to causing his heart to pound in his chest and the sweat to drip even faster from his body. They were here, his family had come for him and now they were in trouble. He had to do something. He looked for his brother's feet, his eyes scanning the row of boots until he came to the largest pair. That had to be Sammy, he'd never seen feet as big as his brothers. He wanted to laugh but managed to hold it back, knowing the agony it would cause, giving a groan instead as he fought to make eye contact with the kid.

*********************************************************************

Sam had not taken his eyes off his brothers' unconscious form, worried that if he looked away Dean would stop breathing. He was aware of everything that was being said and his mind was working overtime trying to find a way out of this mess and getting his brother some help but he dare not move his eyes. He saw Dean's body move, ever so slightly, but it moved, he looked closer and could just see the familiar eyes inch open, the fevered gaze resting on him. Sam gave a tiny nod in his brother's direction, relieved when he knew it had been registered. Eased a fraction by the fact that his brother was now conscious Sam knew he had to keep the demon away from Dean. He looked to his father, then to Pastor Jim and then to Bobby, all three of them bound to the wall, all three of them struggling to free themselves but only his father garnered the attention of the demon who was as pissed as any demon Sam had ever seen, having it's partner reduced to nothing more than a pile dust had incensed it to a point where Sam thought it might spontaneously combust. Now that would be the perfect solution, but that would be too easy, no, they were gonna have to find another way out of this but for the life of him Sam couldn't think of one, well he could think of one sure fire way but that was not gonna happen, he would not allow his brothers life to be the price of freedom for the rest of them, even if it also meant the end of this demon.

The thought crashed into Sam's head with such force it made him gasp. He knew, he just knew that was what Dean was wanting him to do. His stupid fucking jerk of a big brother was willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of the hunt.

Sam's eyes once again sought out his brothers pain filled gaze, holding contact with him for a short while before nodding his head therefore letting Dean know that he was not going to go with the plan. He watched as Dean's eyes slowly slid closed, his breathing still ragged and his body soaked with sweat, the adrenaline of what he was about to do ebbing away at his kid brothers refusal to allow it. Sam gave a shaky sigh and fought back tears of frustration at not being able to help his older sibling, at having to watch as he faded away in front of his eyes.

"Sammy, little Sammy, the baby of the Winchester family, the one they all fight to save from the dark path laid out before him." The demon had made its way to stand in front of the youngest Winchester, carefully observing him before continuing. "They will not be able to prevent you from taking the path chosen for you you know. Even now I can see the difference in you. You are the only one whose thoughts I cannot read. I know what your father is thinking right now, what your friends are thinking and what your brother was planning to do although I see he's given up on that little plan." The demon walked over to where Dean was lying, once again unconscious, and kneeled next to his still form.

"I think it is time John, for you to witness the death of your first-born. A just revenge I think you will agree, for the death of my partner. For the deaths of many of my kind at your hand." The demons eyes boring into John Winchesters even as its hands moved towards the dagger.

"Touch him and I will tear you apart."

"I'd like to see you try John."

John was not a man given to panicking but right now he was on the verge, he couldn't fathom how he was gonna save his boy from being torn apart before his very eyes. The images of Jack's mutilated body filling his mind propelled him to try once again to free himself of the invisible bonds binding him to the wall, but no matter how hard he struggled they wouldn't give. He watched in horror as his sons shirt was torn from his body exposing the sweat glistened skin of his seriously injured child, all the time hearing Sam's pleas for it to stop, Pastor Jim and Bobby maintaining a horrified silence.

The demon, eyes never leaving its four captives, ran a finger down the middle of Dean's chest, blood flowing in its wake causing the object of its torture to groan in agony as he was roused from his unconscious state by the fiery pain travelling the length of his torso.

Dean's eyes involuntarily opened to find the demon gleefully engrossed in the next step of its plans for him. He remembered his father's story of his hunter friend Jack, and what had been done to him and couldn't stop the shudder that followed. He decided there and then that he was not going to allow that to happen to him, if he was gonna die he was gonna die quick, saving his family as he did so, and began planning as best he could given his clouded thoughts, his next move.

He would've screamed if he had had the strength as he felt the skin begin to peel from the side of his chest, as he heard the crunch as one of his ribs cracked, as the fiery pain engulfed him, but all he could do was lie there, unable to move, unable to find the darkness which would take it all away.

The demon paused in its torture of the young hunter lying at its mercy and surveyed it's suddenly silent audience. "I'm surprised. I thought I'd at least have the pleasure of hearing more of the pathetic empty threats, the pleading for me to spare this worthless piece of flesh and bone. But maybe….." The demons mouth turned up in an amused grin. "Maybe he's expendable. I had heard on the grapevine that it's the other son you are constantly shielding from each and every attempt to turn him into what he is destined to become, that you had raised this one simply to protect him. I have to admit I didn't believe it to be true, but now I see I was mistaken. This one is expendable." The demon slammed its hand down onto Dean's bleeding chest the pain causing him to involuntarily groan as he gasped at the agony tearing through his body.

"You know nothing about me and my family. Let my son go and I'll stay, you can have your revenge, but this time it'll be with the one you really want. Me." John's desperation was growing, he knew Dean didn't have long left and was willing to try anything to end his sons suffering. He heard the intake of breath his words caused his youngest to take and could not look at the face he knew would be begging him not to do it. Sam wanted his brother back of that he was certain, but John knew that the kid would not be able to walk away and leave his father at the mercy of the demon. So John did the only thing he could, he refused to look at his son. He heard Bobby's gasped "Are you insane, you are not gonna make a deal with the bastard." But ignored it, he ignored them all and simply maintained eye contact with the demon threatening to further destroy his sons lives, and that was something he would do anything to prevent.

The demon raised itself to its full height and slowly walked over to John, simply staring into his eyes for a few seconds before moving along to do the same to Bobby, Jim and finally Sam. "What do you say Sam, shall I take daddy instead? Shall I keep Dean? Or shall I take them both?" The demon tapped its chin with its fingers as though deep in thought, giving a small smile as it made its decision.

Pacing in front of its four captives the demon spoke in a quiet, calm voice.

"You're completely wrong. I know plenty about your family. I have spent the last twenty years watching and waiting, waiting for a moment such as this. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to let Dean choose which one of you will be first, because none of you will walk out of here, you do know that don't you? Will it be you or will he decide he is the one who should be the first to leave this world, the one to miss being witness to the end of the four of you? Or, now here's a thought, I could always keep him, he could be useful to us, we need someone on our side, someone who can get us what we need when we're less, shall I say, human. Let us see shall we?"

The demon slowly made its way back to Dean and crouched beside him. "Dean, I need to speak with you. Now pay attention, this is very important."

"Fuck…..off…….freak." Was all Dean could manage.

"You really are a kick in the pants Dean." The demon grabbed hold of Dean's head and pulled it back so that he had no choice but to listen. "I know you're hurting a little right now Dean but……….."

Dean almost choked his reply. "A……little. Are… you… fucking… kidding… me."

"I'm getting pretty tired of your attitude Dean, now you need to just listen, interrupt me again and I will end you here and now and then your father, brother, Bobby and the priest. Understand."

Dean's eyes remained glued to the demons face but he stayed silent, knowing that what it threatened would be put into action if he didn't comply.

"Dean, I want you to stand up and walk with me. I want you to decide what is to come next. You know the choice you have to make, so let's get to it." The demon placed its hands under Dean's shoulders and helped him up. He braced himself for the pain that he was sure was going to come only to be stunned when he felt nothing, nothing at all, his body, although battered and bloody in appearance behaved as though nothing at all had happened. He knew the dagger was still lodged into the side of his stomach but even that gave him no pain, merely a weight he could feel as he stood. No sooner had his thoughts turned to the dagger than the demon reached for it and quickly extracted it from its resting place. Dean again braced himself for the pain, but again felt nothing. His eyes sought out his brother and then his father and quickly moved to the two men who were like family to him. He wanted to tell them he was okay but couldn't find the words so instead conveyed the message with his eyes, giving a small smile as he did so. His attention was quickly drawn back to the demon at his side.

"There, that's better isn't it Dean? No more nasty pain. Just remember though that if you try anything it will all come back. As soon as I release my hold on you your body will once again let you know how damaged it is. I can heal you permanently, but before I even consider that I need an answer from you and your father. So boys, what's it going to be? Do I keep Dean or do I turn my attention to the four of you. Starting with, now let me see, eeny meeny miny mo, a hunter I see needs to go, eeny meeny miny mo." The demons finger moved along the four stunned figures bound to the wall as it sang its rhyme, finally stopping at Bobby. Looks like 'Uncle Bobby' wins first prize." Before any of them could take a breath the dagger which had a short time ago been embedded in Dean's stomach floated through the air, blood dripping from the blade, until it reached the older hunter. It lowered itself until it was level with his stomach and merely hovered, as though waiting for instruction as to its next move.

Dean watched, his face blanching and eyes widening in horror at what he knew was about to happen. "No."

"Dean………" Bobby started but was interrupted by all three Winchesters and Pastor Jim speaking at once. Each of them trying to delay the inevitable until they could come up with a plan, but in reality Bobby knew that this was gonna be the end. He'd lived a longer life than he'd expected to considering his job and although he didn't want to go just yet he would not allow the kid to die in his place.

He loved the four people in this room with him as he would his own family, though he'd be damned if he could ever say those words to any of them, choosing instead to let his actions speak for him over the years, but after the death of his wife he'd been alone, yes he had friends but they were mostly hunters too, quite often disappearing for months on end before contacting him to catch up, or often disappearing never to be seen or heard from again. So he'd continued to hunt alone, running his salvage yard to keep himself afloat and was quite happy. Then he'd been introduced to John Winchester and his two small sons and life was never quite the same again. He'd helped John in his search for the demon who had killed his wife and quite often cared for the boys when their father was off following his latest lead. He, along with Jim had watched those two small boys grow into the young men they were today and was just as proud of them as if they had been his own flesh and blood; in fact he was sure he couldn't have cared any more for them if they had been his blood family. So there was no way any one of them was going to die for him.

*********************************************************************

Joshua pulled his car over and re-read the text message he'd received from John Winchester earlier telling him that Dean had been taken by the very same demon/witch that had almost killed him just days before and that he, Sam, Bobby and Pastor Jim were on their way to out to get him back. Joshua frowned, he remembered this thing from way back, when he'd been little more than a kid himself and new to hunting, he remembered helping John, Bobby, Pastor Jim and Jack in their research before leaving with Caleb to continue his own hunt. He'd thought they'd finished it back then. Apparently he'd been wrong.

Joshua had just put the car back in drive and was ready to pull off when his cell rang, the small screen flashing 'Caleb's cell'. Joshua hit the button, "Hey Caleb, what's up." He listened as Caleb told him the reason for his call.

"Josh, I've had a message from John."

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you with him? Is Dean okay?"

"I'm just on my way and I have no idea how Dean's doing, I only know that he's been taken by this demon or witch or whatever this damn thing is and that the others have gone to get him back."

"Where are you?"

"I should be there in, what, twenty minutes or so."

"Wait for me; I can be with you in half an hour. I'll meet you at the motel."

"Wait…………….." Before Joshua could say anything more Caleb ended the call.

Joshua gave an impatient sigh and pulled back onto the road, making his way to the motel he knew the hunters had been staying at.

Just as he drained the last dregs of his third cup of coffee Joshua heard the rattle of Caleb's old car pull up outside. He opened the door to greet his friend and fellow hunter. The two assembled a cache of weapons, even whilst knowing that nothing they had would kill the demon but would hopefully create enough of a distraction to enable them to get their hands on either John's shotgun, if he was unable to, or the dagger.

As confident as they could be given the circumstances the two hunters left the motel and made their way to the old abandoned bakery not forty minutes drive away.

They parked the car well enough away so as not to be heard from inside the building and stealthily jogged the rest of the way, making sure to remain hidden. Once they reached the entrance they both stopped, Caleb speaking the only words that were necessary as both knew the parts they were to play in this. "Let's do this."

Neither saw the beautiful butterflies fluttering above the entrance or the formation of four spiders scurrying along the bottom of the wall.

*********************************************************************

Dean couldn't take his eyes off the dagger hovering so close to Bobby's midsection, he wanted to grab a hold of it and drive it into the demons body therefore ending it's bloody reign but he was unable to move of his own free will, he was controlled, his body anyway, by the demon but his mind was running so fast that his thoughts were colliding with each other, becoming lost as he tried to find yet another way out of this mess, but the one thing he was sure of, the one thing that remained crystal clear was that he would not let Sammy, not any one of them die in this room today, no way, he would never be able to live with himself if he let that happen so they would just have to find some other way.

The demon placed its arm across Dean's shoulders, its tone clearly conveying how much it was enjoying this. "No. I understand Dean, you don't want to lose 'Uncle Bobby', that's sweet, it really is, and you know what, because I'm feeling kinda generous today and because I'm in such a good mood I will grant your wish." The dagger slowly drifted away from Bobby and found its way back to the demon who, once he had it in his grip, caressed its handle lovingly.

The five hunters simultaneously gasped their relief causing the demon to erupt with laughter. "You hunters, you are so predictable, but I have to tell you, just because 'Uncle Bobby' has been spared, for now anyway, doesn't mean a thing, we still have to decide who will be the first to leave this life, who you, Dean, will choose.

Dean didn't even think about his answer. "I'm not choosing any one of them, they're my family you sick fuck."

The demon removed it's arm from around Dean's shoulders, just for a fraction of a second, but that was all it took for the pain to engulf the young hunters body, for the breath to leave his lungs and for his body to begin it's collapse. The demon quickly regained it's hold on it's prize "I don't like your attitude Dean, remember I can give you back the agony you suffered just minutes ago as quickly as I can take it away. Dean's head swam as his body was once again restored to a blessed pain free state but he wisely kept his mouth shut this time.

"If you won't choose Dean, I will make the choice for you." The demon took a step forward, Dean involuntarily moving with it, until it was standing, thoughtfully examining it's prey. "I am going to choose……………………." It paused for effect before continuing, the following words Dean's worst nightmare. "Sam, little Sammy shall be the one. As it spoke the demon released the dagger from it's loving grip and sent it on it's journey to the youngest Winchester where it momentarily hovered in front of him, lowered itself into position and moved slowly, so very slowly forward until it had worked it's way through the young hunters jacket, shirt and t-shirt, pierced the skin and finally embedded itself into the flesh of his taught stomach, eliciting a cry of pain as it did it's work. "There, now that's better isn't it" the demon pulled it's arm in, pulling Dean into a semi-hug as it spoke, "The choice has been made, now it's just a matter of time until the dagger completes it's mission, don't want to hurry things along too fast do we huh, lets enjoy it while it lasts, and besides, we need to be deciding who's going next, what do you say Dean."

His whole life, for as far back as he could remember Dean couldn't recall when he'd felt more helpless. His little brother was going to die before his eyes and there was nothing, not a damn thing he could do about it. He knew the dagger was not embedded too deep into Sammy's stomach right now, knew the damage would be minimal, nothing more than a flesh wound but he also knew what was coming next, knew the insurmountable pain the dagger would cause as it slowly burrowed it's way further into the flesh, the blade twisting and turning, knew that it would slice through the internal organs before being torn out with such force that his brothers stomach would tear open and he would bleed out in minutes.

Dean was pulled from his horror filled thoughts by his father's voice.

"Sam, Sammy, you hang on in there you hear me. We'll get you outta here, you're gonna be okay, you hear me."

"Dad, s'ok" Was the almost inaudible reply from the youngest Winchester.

Dean, eyes still trained on his brother, reiterated his fathers promise but in his own unique way. "Sammy, it'll all be ok, you're walking out of here with the rest of us once this asshole's toast, you hear me, I'm the oldest and what the oldest says goes" Dean then turned his face towards the demon holding him close and hissed "You let my brother go you bastard, no one gets away with touching him and certainly not some shithead freaky fuck like you."

"Watch your mouth Dean; you really don't want to kill my good mood." The words had no sooner left the demons mouth than the door was thrust open, Joshua and Caleb barrelling inside.

*********************************************************************

**T.B.C……………………Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long to post this, the penultimate chapter but I was really worried about this one, I just couldn't seem to get it to flow, but I've played around with it so many times that I decided I just had to stop and let it go.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural still owns me, not the other way around.**

**Just one little note – This is not a death fic.**

_**Chapter Six**_

Joshua followed Caleb silently into the building, both hunters stopping dead once they reached the door, listening to the muffled words from inside. Both worried once the words registered. Sammy was in trouble, but grinning a moment later as they heard the middle Winchester bad mouthing the demon and deciding now was as good a time as any to make their entrance.

With shotguns at the ready, holy water within easy reach the two men as one lifted a foot and kicked the door, it slamming back against the inside wall as they made their unexpected entry, quickly scanning the room, both sets of eyes falling immediately on the demon standing with an arm around Dean, thankful that it was shielding Dean, allowing the rock salt which was even now powering it's way across the short distance to reach it's intended target.

The demon didn't have time to react and silently cursed itself for becoming so engrossed in it's desire for revenge that it had not sensed the arrival of the two men and was now staggering from the onslaught of their firepower. The unexpectedness and power of the attack left the demon staggering backwards, it's invisible hold on it's four prisoners relinquished as was it's hold on Dean.

John Winchester, even as he threw himself towards his shotgun, shouted at Jim to help Sam and Bobby to get to Dean, not having to remind any of them that Dean's injuries would now return.

Jim automatically threw out an arm to stop Sam from falling, not wanting the young man to land on the dagger, therefore embedding it deeper into his flesh than it already was. As it was Jim was pretty certain that Sam was suffering from nothing more than a flesh wound, a pretty nasty flesh wound, but not life threatening, nothing a few stitches and antibiotics to prevent infection wouldn't cure. Sam caught hold of Pastor Jim's arm and steadied himself.

"Pull it out." Pastor Jim looked into the young hunters eyes and saw a steely resolve reflected in the expressive hazel orbs.

"Sam, let me take a look first."

"No, pull it out or I will. I want to be the one to bury it in that bastards heart."

Pastor Jim kept his arm in position whilst he twisted his body until he was directly in front of Sam, he lifted the clothing covering the dagger and quickly triaged the damage, letting out a sigh of relief as he discovered his earlier prediction to be correct.

"Okay, you ready Sam." Jim gently grasped the handle of the dagger.

Closing his eyes and nodding his consent was the only answer Sam gave.

Jim slowly drew the dagger out of the flesh so as not to cause any further damage, only releasing his breath when he had completely removed it. He bent to place the dagger on the floor and was just about to tear off the bottom of Sam's shirt to place over the bleeding wound when he was pushed to the side. Sam reached for the demons chosen weapon, and raced toward the son of a bitch, driving it deep into their tormenters chest before falling backwards, having been pulled out of the firing line by Bobby just as John Winchester's bullet reached it's intended target, ending the twenty year reign of terror this demon had orchestrated.

The close knit group of hunters watched as the demon writhed and screamed amongst the dirt and debris of the floor, as it slowly disintegrated, until there was nothing but a small pile of dust where it had fallen.

The silence was shattered by Caleb's shout of ** Dean.**

*************************************************************************

Dean had no idea how he was still standing, probably, he figured, because falling would have taken too much effort. He could see blurred images of the sudden adrenaline charged activity in the room but couldn't focus on any one thing. He felt the blood flow from his wounds, felt the crescendo of pain grow until it felt as though each part of his body was being systematically sliced and peeled, he could feel the broken ribs jarring and grating against each other, he felt his shoulder pop out of it's socket, he felt the heat ignite from the inside out, he felt the sweat as it travelled in a torrent from the top of his head right down to the soles of his feet, he blinked furiously as he tried to fight back the black spots obscuring his vision and braced himself as the world suddenly tilted, knowing that this was it, he wouldn't be getting up again. If only he could see his dad and brother one last time were the last thoughts to go through the battered hunters mind as the darkness finally claimed him.

At Caleb's shout Sam scrambled to his feet at the same time as his dad dived forward to halt Dean's descent, just managing to catch hold of his sons' shoulders, allowing him to gently lower him to the ground, conscious of the multitude of injuries both hidden and visible. Sam scooted to his brothers side and watched as his father tried to rouse Dean, his heart hammering harder against his ribs with every failed attempt. Dean showed no signs of waking, his breathing becoming more shallow with every second that passed, the blood continuing to flow from the gaping wound on his stomach, his body bathed in sweat.

Bobby's eyes travelled from the battle going on in the middle of the room, in all honesty he couldn't summon up the courage to let his mind dwell on what he knew was a practical certainty and he couldn't face it, not yet, he needed to prepare himself so that he could be strong and be there for John and Sammy when the time came, so his eyes scanned the room, looking for any further hidden threat. Just when he'd satisfied himself that they were alone, out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement, he squinted his eyes as they followed the formation of spiders seemingly searching for a way out of the room, they marched across the dusty floor, not getting too close to the wall, backwards and forwards they went as he watched. At least half a dozen times the spiders scurried towards a particular corner only to turn back before trying again, finally turning and making a path towards the door. Realization hit Bobby hard, he took in the still unbroken line of insect repellent and salt Jim and Sam had laid, noticing that the only broken line was at the door "I don't think so you sonsabitches" he pulled the flamethrower from the floor as he spoke, aimed it at the spiders and within seconds had turned them into nothing more than ash.

Bobby's eyes were drawn to the huddle in the centre of the room, John cradling his sons head in his lap, quietly encouraging him to open his eyes and Sam watching breathlessly as Pastor Jim tried to work a miracle on the still form of the usually full of life Dean Winchester.

"Dean, son, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes."

The voice slowly filtered through the fog filling his mind, he really was trying to find his way out but it was just so damned hard and apart from anything else, he was comfortable here, something he knew he should hang on to, because for some reason that he couldn't quite recall he knew that once he opened his eyes, once he fought his way back, he was going to be in trouble, no, maybe not trouble, but something, something was waiting for him, he wasn't sure what, he just knew it was something he was pretty sure he wouldn't like. He heard the voice again, but this time it was louder, his dad was getting mad.

"DEAN, open your eyes NOW, that's an order.

Uhoh, Dad's mad. Another voice filtered it's way through the fog.

"DAD, FOR GOD'S SAKE."

Sammy. That was most definitely his little brother, but why was he mad at dad?

"Sam, you know as well as I do that it's vital we wake your brother and keep him conscious. You know what could happen if we don't."

Conscious. Am I unconscious? What happened? Dean struggled to remember until another voice caught his attention.

"Your dad's right Sam, we have to wake him up."

Sam looked into Pastor Jim's eyes, his own swimming with tears as he answered "I know, it's just, he's gonna be in a world of pain when he does and we're not gonna be able to do anything to help him."

The "I know son" that followed, spoken so softly it was almost inaudible.

As his senses returned Dean couldn't prevent the desperate gasp as he felt the unmistakable white hot jarring agony of his broken ribs with each shallow breath, quickly followed by an explosion of the most intense pain tearing through every inch of his body, both inside and out. He peeled his eyes open to mere slits, afraid to push any further, knowing he wouldn't be able to cope with much more, as it was he was only just hanging on.

As his vision cleared he saw his dad and brother leaning over him, concern clearly evident in their expression.

"Dean, we have to get you out of here, it's gonna hurt like hell but we have to do it, and you have to stay with us. D'you understand Dean?"

Dean moved his mouth to speak but no words came out so he did his best to give a nod of approval, watching as his dad signalled that he understood. He lay motionless, not daring to move so much as a muscle, as his dad and brother readied themselves and was surprised to see the sudden appearance of Caleb and Joshua who, he discovered from listening to the hushed words, were going to help get him out of here.

He felt large hands curl around his calves, hands inching their way under his back, fingers gripping his shoulders and knew that this was it. He did his best to take a deep breath, determined to endure what he was certain was not gonna be a pleasant experience in the same way he always handled these things, he was gonna be strong, he was not gonna let anyone down, he'd just suck it up.

Unfortunately it was worse than he could ever have imagined, leaving him powerless to stop the pleading that followed.

"Stop, oh god, please stop." He put as much force as he could behind the words. As soon as they'd lifted him from the ground his body felt as though it were being torn to shreds, salt rubbed into the raw flesh and then set on fire, his head felt as though his skull were being repeatedly prised apart only to be slammed back together again. There was not one part of him that didn't scream to be left alone. It was becoming even harder to breathe as he felt the blood rise and gather at the back of his throat, the thick liquid choking him and putting more pressure on his broken ribs. "Please."

John purposely averted his eyes from his eldest sons agonised features, closed his ears to the weak pleas and instead kept his focus on the door knowing that the only chance of saving Deans life lay in getting him out of here and to the clinic. He prayed they would make it in time.

"Dad, please." The plea in the almost inaudible words drew John's eyes to those of his first-born son, the excrutiating agony reflected in the fevered green gaze bringing the sting of tears to his eyes.

"Dean……………"

"Please dad."

Unable to ignore the agonised words any longer John motioned the others to lower his son gently to the floor.

"No. We have to keep going. Bobby, Pastor Jim, please." Sam was desperate, he knew what was about to happen but wouldn't allow it. No, they were gonna get Dean out of here and in a few days he was gonna be back, he'd be okay, just like the last time, they just needed to get him out. His eyes travelled to his brothers face, a face devoid of all colour except for the ruby red liquid trickling from the corner of his mouth. Sam leaned forward and gently wiped the offending fluid away, his brothers hand weakly grasping his as he went to move it away.

"I'm sorry Sammy."

"Dean y…….."

Dean watched the tears spill from his kid brothers eyes and wished with all that he had left that he could do something to stop them but knew his body was failing and that he didn't have long left. He could feel the life leaving him, his body slowly numbing and the coldness creeping in but he couldn't leave without saying the three little words which would tell his brother exactly how much he meant to him.

"Love…..you……Bitch."

Through his tears Sam gave the only reply he could.

"Love you too. Jerk."

Dean gave a small smile as his eyes slid closed, head falling to the side, his final breath silently leaving his battered and bloody body.

**T.B.C………….Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised here's the next chapter of this story. When I posted chapter six I mentioned that it was the penultimate chapter. Sorry, I miscalculated, this is the penultimate chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural still completely and utterly owns me, not the other way around.**

_**Chapter Seven**_

Sam clung onto his brothers hand, tears raining down his face, refusing to relinquish his hold for fear that it would mean Dean had really gone and was not coming back. He didn't want to believe that this was the end, that his big brother had been taken away from him in a dirty, dusty old room by a fucking demon his dad had hunted twenty years ago. After all they'd been through, all Dean had done for him, all the countless people his brother had saved over the years, all of the sacrifices he'd made, it couldn't end like this, there had to be something he could do. He raised his eyes to his dad, wanting him to do something, anything that would change this, but found his father gently stroking Dean's hair back from his forehead, tears trickling slowly down his face. Sam was unable to speak, couldn't find the words to comfort his dad, his own pain too great. He looked to the two men who had helped raise him and his brother only to find their faces also stricken with grief the resignation evident in their expression. Caleb and Joshua standing close together towards the back of the room offered no solution for Sam either, busying themselves with collecting the discarded weapons from the floor, grieving faces hidden from view.

Sam was pulled from his trance like state by his brother's hand being torn from his grasp. He fell backwards as his dad hauled himself to his feet; Dean cradled in his arms, and made a hasty path towards the door. He quickly found his balance and raced after the rapidly disappearing form of his father, noticing that the other four men in the room were right behind him. He stumbled outside just as his dad was gently laying Dean down on the back seat of the impala.

"Dad?"

"I'll call you later Sammy."

Sam opened his mouth to ask his dad where he was going but was cut off by Bobby's angry voice, the older man pushing forward towards John as he spoke.

"Are you crazy? You can't do this John, it's not right."

"Stay out of it Bobby, this doesn't concern you."

"My ass it doesn't. What you're about to do is just as wrong as it gets. Think about Sammy, hell, think about Dean. How're those boys gonna feel when they know what you did huh, how are they gonna be able to live with it, especially Dean, it'll destroy him once and for all."

"I'm doing this for Dean, for Sammy. This is the only thing left that I can do, now get out of my way, I don't want to have to hurt you Bobby, but I will if I have to."

Sam had no idea what Bobby thought his dad was going to do but if it meant that Dean could be saved then why the hell was he stopping him. "Bobby, what are you doing, if dad can get Dean back why is that so bad, I woulda thought you'd be happy." Sam jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder, turning his head he saw Pastor Jim standing beside him a look of complete sorrow on his face. He frowned at the words the priest spoke. "Sam, do you know what your father is going to do?

Sam looked into Pastor Jim's eyes, the grief and fear reflected in them enough to send him running to his father and demanding answers.

"Dad, what are you going to do? Where are you taking Dean?"

"Go to the motel, wait until I call you."

"No, not until you tell me what you're planning on doing, where you're taking Dean."

"Sam, I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it. Now go."

"Where. Are. You. Taking. My. Brother?" Sam was determined not to leave until he had the answers he needed, no matter how terrified he was at what he might hear.

"Your brother is dead Sam, d'you understand, Dean is dead and the longer I spend here is gonna make it all the harder to get him back. Now just do as I ask, please Sam, if not for me, do it for Dean." John knew it was a low blow using Dean to get Sam to do as he asked but he'd made up his mind and nothing was gonna change it.

John turned and was climbing into the Impala the key ready to start her up when it was snatched from his hand. He watched as it was thrown through the air, disappearing from view as it landed in the long grass surrounding the abandoned old building. He turned to see Bobby standing behind him a look of fury etched on his face. "You stupid d………………"

John's words were cut off by Pastor Jim placing himself between the two men and speaking directly to him. "John, you can't do this, Bobby's right, Dean would never be able to live with it, you know that."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do Jim? That's my son in there" John turned and rested his eyes on the lifeless body of his child "how am I supposed to just leave him like that, I have to get him back, this is my fault, if I'dve finished this all those years ago Dean would be alive right now. I have to do this."

"What are you going to do dad." Sam was pretty sure he already knew the answer but wanted to hear the words from his father.

Bobby cut in, knowing that John was going to feed his son some kind of bull about his intentions "Your dad Sam, is gonna make a deal to get Dean back, he's gonna sell his soul to a demon."

Sam looked from Bobby to his dad and knew it was the truth when his father couldn't meet his eyes. "Dad?"

"This is the only way son, trust me, I know what I'm doing. You want Dean back don't you?"

"Yes but…………"

"There are no buts Sammy, it's this or nothing, Dean stays dead."

"What'll happen to you?"

"Nothing right away, I'll bargain for ten years and you know as well as I do that in our line of work ten years is a long time."

Bobby once again cut in; pushing himself between the car door John was opening so that he could move Dean to his truck. "That's crap, give the boy the truth, he deserves that at least." Bobby looked at Sam "There's no way any demon is gonna give your dad ten years, not after the trouble he's caused, they'll take him right here and now, sending him to burn in hell for all eternity, could you live with that Sam, could Dean?"

"Bobby, shut the fuck up." John growled as he pushed the hunter out of his way.

"Dad, there has to be another way. We could find a healer, someone who could bring Dean back, like that time I found Roy Le grange. I know this is different but there must be something out there that can help."

"Sam, do you really think that if I thought there was the slightest chance of getting Dean back that I wouldn't try it .This is the only way."

"Dad, Bobby's right, Dean wouldn't be able to live with it, he'd blame himself, it'd destroy him." Sam's mind was racing, his thoughts crashing into one another, he wanted his brother back more than anything in the world, would do whatever it took to make it happen, at least he thought he would, that was until he had heard what his dad was planning to do, his dad was gonna sell his soul, he was willing to spend eternity in hell so that his son could live. Sam was overwhelmed with love and admiration for his father and without thinking he threw his arms around his dad's neck and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go.

Sam felt himself being hugged back and then gently eased away from his father's strong embrace "Sam, I have to go, I have to do this."

"You can't dad. What you're planning on doing is the most selfless, tremendous act of love I have ever heard of but you can't do it. There is no way Dean would survive knowing where you were, what you were going through, it'd drive him insane, it'd eat away at him and I know for a certainty that it would kill him. There has to be another way, there has to."

Pastor Jim walked to the two grieving men and placed his arm around their shoulders, looking first to John and then to Sam.

"John, Sam, we need to go, we have to put Dean to rest, he deserves to be at peace. After everything he's lived through, after all the good he's done, all the people he's saved, the least we can do is give him that, the last thing he would want is either of the two of you sacrificing yourselves to save him, please think of your son, think of your brother and do right by him, let him be reunited with his mom, let him have the eternal peace he so deserves."

The last time John had felt as he did right now was as he watched his beloved Mary burn on the ceiling of Sam's nursery, the agony painted across her features as her body was engulfed by the fierce flames destroying both their lives. He turned and looked at his eldest son, the child Mary had loved with such intensity, lying lifeless in the back seat of his beloved car and knew that Jim was right, the boy did deserve the peace he now hoped he had, the thought that he was with his mom causing a momentary longing within him. He looked into his youngest sons eyes, the pain reflected in the hazel so great that he reached out and returned the boys earlier hug with fierce intensity, never wanting to let go, never wanting to allow anything which could hurt him to come anywhere near him, he just wanted to hold on and never let go, but pulled away and nodded his acceptance of what they both knew was the right thing to do for their lost one.

As John looked to the grass in a vain attempt to find the Impala's key Bobby stood in front of his long time friend and spoke the only words necessary. "I'm so sorry." John nodded, his whispered "I know" enough to put the harsh words of a few minutes ago to rest.

Sam fished in his pockets and drew out the key Dean had had cut for him just a couple of weeks ago and made his way to the drivers side of the car, his voice full of emotion as he explained why he wanted to drive. "Dean always drove, loved to drive, would always take me anywhere I wanted to go. I want to be the one to drive Dean home for the last time."

John nodded his understanding and slowly walked to the passenger door, opening it and climbing inside, ready to take his son on one final journey.

*********************************************************************

The small convoy slowly made its way to Pastor Jim's home, none of them wanting to arrive in a hurry knowing what they would have to do once they arrived.

Sam was silent for most of the journey, memories flooding through his mind of the life spent with his big brother, a life that was never dull. Even when things had seemed so bad that he thought he'd never get through it Dean always managed to make things better, could always lighten his mood and make him see that there was always something to be thankful for, was always there for him.

John's thoughts were much the same as his son's except that his were laced with guilt, guilt that the words the demon had spoken about Dean being expendable were heard and believed by his eldest son, that he had died thinking that it was the truth. Yes, John knew that he had trained both of his sons to be able to take care of themselves, but from an early age it had been instilled into his eldest that he was to take care of Sammy, make sure Sammy's okay, make sure Sammy doesn't get hurt, make sure Sammy gets to school on time, make sure Sammy doesn't get ill, the list went on and on in his mind until he thought he his head would explode, the guilt building with every mile they drove until he could stand it no longer. His voice gruff he turned his head to take in the grief stricken form of his youngest son. "Sammy, I'm sorry, sorry for all the arguments we've got into over the years, sorry for not being around for most of your childhood, adulthood, hell most of your life, for not understanding why you wanted to go to college, for not being there for you when Jessica….., for not being there for your brother, for not being able to save him………"

"Dad………don't, please don't, it's not your fault, it's not my fault or Pastor Jim's or Bobby's or Caleb's or Joshua's. Sam felt as though his heart were being torn in two such was the pain he was feeling from the loss of his brother and now seemingly the crumbling of his dad's once unbreakable shell. He glanced sideways at his father sitting in the passenger seat, the one he himself usually occupied whilst Dean drove, and inwardly recoiled at the grief written on the older mans face and not knowing what else to do he started talking, telling his dad about a hunt he'd done with Dean not long after Jess was killed.

"_A few weeks after Jess was killed" _Sam began_ "Dean and I were on a hunt, something was taking college kids, not killing them, just keeping them god knows where for two to three weeks before returning them to their homes and families minus a large chunk of their memories, quite often the kids couldn't remember anything of their time at college, anything of their studies and spent their days idly wandering around the town before committing suicide in the most horrendous ways. Dean and I couldn't catch a lead on what was taking the kids, where they were being held or what caused them to suddenly take their own lives, for weeks we trawled through every police report, every medical report, spoke to the families and still we came up with nothing. It was tearing Dean apart that he couldn't help those people. It was at that time that I realised just how committed to hunting and saving innocent people that Dean really was. Me, yeah I wanted to find this thing too but not as much as I wanted to find Jess's killer so i split my time between the two. Unknown to Dean I was researching both hunts at the same time and accidentally found what I thought was a link to the YED. I discovered that two of the kids' moms had been killed by unexplained fires in their children's bedrooms and immediately added two and two together and came up with five. What I didn't know was that it was the kids themselves who had started the fires to end their own lives, their moms burning to death in failed rescue attempts. Dean, it turned out had told me about it, but, because my attention was divided between the two hunts it hadn't registered with me. The next kid that turned up after having been missing for two weeks was particularly confused about his life before the abduction and rambled on about a 'man with strange eyes.' That was it as far as I was concerned; I had the proof I needed; now all I had to do was kill the bastard. I managed to get away from Dean and made my way to the kids house where I hid out in the loft waiting for what I was sure was gonna be the demon we've been searching for practically our whole lives. I waited until the family were asleep before coming out of my hiding place and lay in wait in the bedroom. Sure enough after a couple of hours the kid woke up, rambling nonsense, it was as though he was talking to someone but the room was empty apart from the two of us and I knew he didn't know I was there so I just watched and waited. I watched as the kid pulled a petrol can out from under his bed, soaked the room with it, took out a box of matches and just before striking them, walked to the mirror and simply stared at his reflection. As I watched I could've sworn I saw that kid's eyes turn black before he turned his room into an inferno. The flames cut off every exit and had me trapped in the closet, I really thought that this was it, I was gonna die by fire, just like mom and Jess, when out of nowhere Dean appeared, he was yelling my name and must have heard my choking coughs because the next thing I knew I was being dragged to the window, a blanket shielding me from the flames and thrown out onto the grass outside. Dean managed to get the kid and his family out also, he saved four people that night. _

_When we got back to the motel Dean went crazy, he yelled, he paced, he thanked whatever had lead him to my dual research notes and then he hit me, right on the nose. God that hurt, not the almost broken nose but the fact that Dean had hit me, never before had I seen his anger directed at me, not like that. I sat stunned on the motel room floor for a long time, just staring at Dean, waiting for him to help me up, but he didn't, he turned his back on me and walked out of the room. I waited for over an hour for him to come back, when he didn't show I began to get worried and called his cell, he answered on the first ring, he was afraid something was wrong, that I was in trouble, I couldn't believe it, I actually yelled at him for being a stupid jerk and told him to get his ass back to the motel. Dean told me to go to bed, that he would be back soon and that he was okay. I lay on the bed, fully clothed, I had no intention of going to sleep until Dean and I had talked, but I must've been more tired than I imagined because the next thing I knew I was waking up, the room was pitch dark with the only sound the breathing coming from the next bed. I turned on the lamp to find Dean, fully clothed, leaning back against the headboard, knees pulled up to his chest, fast asleep, a bottle of whiskey loosely gripped in his hand. _

_Before my feet had even reached the ground Dean was awake, he could always sense when I was moving, even when he appeared to be in a deep sleep, and do you know what he said to me?"_

John looked questioningly at his son, waiting for the rest of the story "What did he say?"

"_He said, I'm sorry Sammy."_

"_Before I had time to say anything he continued, "I shouldn't have hit you, it's just you scared me, I thought I was gonna be too late, I really thought I'd let it get you." _

"_I spent the next hour trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault, that I went because I wanted to, that I thought I had finally managed to track down yellow eyes, but he wasn't buying it, nothing I could say could convince him that he wasn't to blame." _

Sam took shaky breath before he continued,_ "I guess what I'm trying to say is that Dean would've known the demon was lying, trying to put doubts into his mind, he knew how we felt about him and he wouldn't want any one of us to blame ourselves or sacrifice ourselves for him, he spent his whole life taking care of us and although I have no idea how I'm gonna carry on without him I do know that I am gonna do it, I am gonna carry on saving as many people as I can and WE are gonna find that yellow eyed bastard and send it back to the hell it came from, and we are gonna do it for Dean because there is no doubt in my mind that he would kick our asses if we so much as thought about not continuing with the hunt."_ Sam took another shaky breath as he waited for his dad to say something.

John remained silent, his son's words rolling around his mind, images of Dean flashing before his eyes. He looked at his youngest son and with a gentle nod told him that he knew he was right before turning his attention to the window, a poignant smile on his face as he lost himself in his memories.

*********************************************************************

They'd been at Pastor Jim's rectory for just under an hour when there was a knock at the door. Jim rose from his seat at the table and went to see who the caller was. He opened the door to be greeted by a middle aged African/American man who began speaking even before the door was fully pulled back.

"Hello, you don't know me but I have to speak with John Winchester, urgently." The man made to move past Jim and into the rectory when he found his way blocked by the solid form of the Pastor.

"Wait a minute, before you go anywhere I need to know who you are, what your business is and what makes you think that John Winchester is here."

Before the man could answer Jim heard footsteps behind him and knew that John was on his way, obviously having heard the words of the man wanting to gain entry. "I'm John Winchester."

"I need the dagger, the dagger that was used on your son."

"What!" John reached for his gun, Jim doing the same as the man made his request.

"I need the dagger. If you want your son back we have to work quickly. We don't have much time."

"Who the hell are you and what do you mean 'If I want my son back. How did you know he had been killed? We haven't told anybody outside of the half a dozen of us who were there when it happened.'

"Please forgive me, my name is Julian, my grandmother sent me, she said you saved the life of my grandson last year h…….."

"The healer, the one who gave me the ammo, that's your grandmother?" John asked.

"Yes sir. She called me when she heard of your son's death and asked me to visit you in order to repay the debt in kind. As to how she knew, my grandmother would not disclose, and as I have never known her to be mistaken I immediately complied with her request to seek you out."

"How" John stood aside to allow Julian to enter the rectory and followed Jim along the hall to the kitchen where the three men stood around the table, John and Pastor Jim looking expectantly at the newcomer.

"If the dagger is reinserted into the wound of its last human victim it will restore life to said victim, but it must be done within twenty-four hours after death or it will not have any effect."

Jim watched as hope filled the eyes of his long time friend only to be replaced by despair seconds later as John quietly spoke "Dean wasn't the last victim, Sammy was, the demon removed the dagger from Dean and used it on Sam."

Julian simply stared at the two men before him as he quietly spoke "I'm so sorry, I wasn't aware that you had lost both of your sons. I truly am sorry, but we can still save Sam if we hurry."

"Sammy wasn't killed, he suffered a flesh wound, nothing more, he's fine now."

Without missing a beat Julian walked the short distance to stand in front of John and placed his hands on the mans shoulders "If the dagger was not used to take the life of another after Dean then we can still save him, it is the last human to die that is the important factor."

"We don't have the dagger. We were more concerned with getting Dean out of there that we left it where it was but" John looked at his watch "We've still got just under six hours, I'll drive back and fetch it."

"Fetch what?" Sam had walked into the kitchen just as his father finished speaking.

John was about to leave without filling Sam in on the details but was stopped by Jim placing a gentle hand on his arm, his eyes imploring him to tell his son what was going to happen.

Sam looked at the three men and knew something was going on, he could tell by the rigid stance of his father and the look on Pastor Jim's face that the stranger standing in the rectory kitchen was there for something important.

After John had quickly told his youngest everything he watched as Sam quickly grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door, calling over his shoulder "Let's go, we don't have much time." The two Winchesters disappearing through the front door before either Julian or Jim could say another word.

Julian asked to be taken to Dean so that he could prepare for when the dagger was returned. Jim led the way, saying a quiet prayer as they stood looking down on the body of Dean Winchester. He watched as Julian pulled a bottle of liquid from his bag and soaked a white cotton cloth with it before gently wiping away all traces of grime from the face of the young hunter lying lifeless on the bed, he watched as the man ran his fingers over Dean's chest and down his arms before returning his attention to the grotesque wound the dagger had created on Dean's stomach. Julian turned to Jim "The dagger will not heal the wounds, we will need medical help, his body is badly damaged, and he will be in a lot of pain when he wakes."

"Could your grandmother not help, she's a healer, could she not give us something…."

"Alas my friend, there is no time. I would have brought something with me when she called but as I was far away from her I came straight here knowing that time would beat us if I made the journey home."

Jim rushed from the room and ran to his office where he quickly dialled the clinic they had taken Dean to a few days ago and explained the situation, ending the call a few minutes later happy in the knowledge that whatever should be required would be ready and waiting the minute John and Sam returned with the dagger.

*********************************************************************

John had pushed the Impala to its limit, he and Sam reaching their destination in half the time it should have taken. Climbing out of the car John reached into the back seat, pulling the shotgun loaded with the healers 'special' ammunition before nodding to Sam and leading the way into the deserted bakery. They slowly and quietly descended the few steps before reaching the door to the room they had left just hours ago. The door still slightly ajar John took the lead, motioning to Sam to stay behind him as he inched his way inside, the smell of blood thick in the air, conjuring scenes of the horror they had witnessed in this very room to flash before their eyes.

"This what you're after? Well boys, you're out of luck because I'm not in a sharing kind of mood today."

John and Sam stopped dead, the figure of a young 'woman' standing by the far wall, gripping the dagger in her left hand. "I really don't have time for this, I want that dagger and I want it quick." John raised the shotgun and fired even before he'd finished speaking, the 'woman's' face registering her shock and fear even as she dissolved into a pile of dust, the dagger falling to the floor and landing with a clatter against the dusty stone. Minutes later Sam and his father were speeding their way back to Pastor Jim's rectory, the old abandoned building engulfed by flames disappearing through the rear view mirror.

*********************************************************************

Jim stood back and took a critical look around the room, mentally taking inventory of everything that had been brought in during the last few hours. Bobby, Josh, Caleb and himself had pulled out all the stops to make sure they had covered every eventuality, that whatever should be required to treat Dean would be available.

Jim walked over to Caleb who was fussing with the bed they had 'borrowed' from the hospital in the next town. Caleb and Joshua posing as porters had easily walked out of the loading bay with the bed, placed it onto the back of Bobby's pickup and driven away. "Something wrong with the bed." Jim asked as he came to a standstill next to the hunter. "I think it needs to be a little higher, y'know, so the leads from all…." Caleb's gaze took in the multitude of machines surrounding the bed, "this stuff can reach."

Jim smiled as he placed an arm around the younger mans shoulders "It'll be fine as it is Caleb." Both turned as they heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs, knowing that Dean was being brought into the room to be prepped in readiness for the arrival of the dagger.

The five strong medical team arrived, each having been hand picked by Jim Murphy, having proved to be both discreet and expert in their field over the years and began checking the equipment and making adjustments where necessary before examining Dean's body and attaching the numerous electrodes and iv's so that they could begin to do their work as soon as the eldest and youngest Winchester returned from their desperate hunting trip.

Forty-five minutes later the sound of squealing tyres and slamming car doors announced the arrival of the last vital object in the quest to once again restore the Winchester family as a threesome.

It was time to put the dagger to the ultimate test.

**T.B.C……………Please Review.**

**I will post the final chapter just as soon as I've finished tweaking it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural completely owns me, not the other way around.**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Julian took the dagger John Winchester held and hurriedly made his way into the makeshift hospital room; his eyes searched those of the medical team, each of them giving nod of inclination. It was time to begin.

Conscious of the watchful eyes of the brother and father of his 'patient' Julian very slowly rolled up the black ac/dc t-shirt to reveal the ugly wound on Dean's stomach, the blood having ceased to flow shortly after death. He clasped the dagger in both hands and lowered it until the tip was just a fraction of a centimetre from entering the wound, his eyes nervously taking in each and every person standing around him before finally landing on the boys' family. With an almost indiscernible nod and a long indrawn breath Julian returned his attention to the task at hand and slowly, gently, exerted pressure on the handle of the dagger causing the blade to force it's way into the now cold flesh, the dried blood flaking away the as the blade burrowed it's way in.

Once the dagger had been inserted to its limit Julian removed his hands from its handle and took a step back. He looked to the men in the room with him and asked for complete silence. He then lowered his head and recited a short passage before once again gripping the dagger and slowly extracting it.

For what seemed like an eternity to Sam nothing happened, the monitors remained silent, no sign of life to cause the flat line to dance, nothing. It hadn't worked, Dean was still gone.

His eyes filling with tears of despair Sam made to go to his brothers side, he was going take Dean away from all of the sterile equipment, away from the hospital environment, away from what Dean always referred to as 'a friggin pain in the ass' but was an unfortunate necessity given the lives they led, when a shrill beep shattered the silence, the medical team instantly a dizzying display of activity, bustling around their patient, administering life saving drugs, fluids and pain meds as the wound was cleaned, cauterized and stitched in layers from the inside out, as the skin on his brothers chest was stitched and bandaged, as his ribs were wrapped, as his shoulder was manipulated back into its socket, as his broken arm was reset.

Sam saw his brothers eyes momentarily flutter and was thankful that the sedatives being fed through the iv in his arm took him back to what was a hopefully blissful, pain free oblivion.

Fixing his eyes on the monitor, Sam willed it to continue displaying the increasingly frantic if erratic green lines on its screen, the lines that told him his brother was back.

Sam watched as his dad paced back and forth across the room, his eyes never leaving the relentless battle taking place just a few short feet away. Just as he thought he wouldn't be able to stand the waiting any longer John found his pacing path blocked by one of the medical team, felt a hand touch his shoulder and out of the corner of his eye, saw Sam hurry to his side.

"How's he doing?" The words were spoken in a quiet desperate tone.

"Mr Winchester" the man removed his hand from Johns shoulder as he acknowledged Sam's presence "We've done all we can for now. We've managed to stitch the wound, which was our main priority, we've reset Dean's arm and put his shoulder back, we've wrapped his ribs after bandaging his upper chest and administered fluids in an attempt to bring down his temperature, which as yet remains dangerously high. We are going keep him heavily sedated for another twelve hours at least before we lower the dosage and try to wake him. I hav…."

"Is he gonna make it." John held his breath whilst waiting for the answer.

"Mr Winchester, aside from the serious stomach wound and high temperature, Dean sustained a head injury, which is causing considerable concern; we won't know the extent of the damage, if indeed there is any, until he wakes. The only thing we can do now is wait. I'm sorry I can't give you more" The medic then excused himself and returned to his patient to check his condition.

John and Sam remained silent, eyes glued to their son and brother, willing him with everything they had to fight this and return to them.

*********************************************************************

He was comfortable, he was warm and he was without pain, but whatever that damn noise echoing through his mind was was beginning to grate on his nerves. He tried to open his eyes to see if he could identify it, but they refused to obey his command and remained stubbornly glued shut, leaving him in total darkness, a darkness he suddenly, desperately wanted out of.

The memories of the demon crashed into his mind, increasing the need to open his eyes, he needed to know his family were safe. The image of the dagger hovering in front of his brother before embedding itself into his flesh caused his heart to hammer and his mind to scream demands to his uncooperative body. He tried again to open his eyes and this time almost managed it, the brief shaft of light as they fluttered open before shutting down again gave him the incentive to continue trying.

He could hear a voice calling his name, an unfamiliar voice; did that mean he was still in the dark and dusty room with the demon? Were his family also there? The voice came again but this time it was accompanied by a white hot burning pain travelling the length of his body which took away any ability to make himself heard, his whole focus on not returning to the darkness.

Sam and John, both having fallen into a restless sleep in their bedside vigil were woken by the sounds of frantic movement around them, both leapt from their chairs at the sight of the pain filled green gaze directed at them and immediately tried to calm the panic they could see reflected in them. "Dean, take it slow son, you're gonna be just fine." Sam grabbed a hold of the nearest medic and demanded his brother be given more pain management, the single tear forcing its way out of the corner of Dean's eye nearly breaking his heart. "Don't worry, we've increased the pain meds, he should be more comfortable in a minute or so." And sure enough, in a matter of seconds Sam watched as his brothers eyes slid closed and his breathing evened out, the doctor assuring both him and his dad that this was actually a good sign and could now realistically tell them that Dean had a good fighting chance of recovering, his brain activity had levelled out, his heartbeat had regulated, the fever was still high, but not as high as it had been earlier and his injuries would heal in time, the recovery would not be quick, but with patience it would be complete.

*********************************************************************

Over the next few days Dean drifted in and out of consciousness, his discomfort lessening each time he awoke until eventually, on the eighth day, the two remaining medics removed, much to Dean's relief and to the amusement of his brother, father and friends, the catheter, which as soon as he was coherent enough to notice, Dean had grumbled, sulked and begged to have removed, even threatening a just revenge, his words not having the desired impact considering he could hardly move and drifted off to sleep every few minutes.

Dean was lying, staring at the ceiling and bored out of his mind, there was just nothing to do, he felt as though he would go out of his mind if he wasn't allowed to get out of the damn bed. Ten frigging days he'd been forced to just lie here. He was practically never without company, his dad, Sammy, Pastor Jim, Bobby and before they'd had to leave to follow up a lead on a hunt, Caleb and Joshua. They all of them were doing their best to keep him occupied, but the thing was, he just didn't do still, he never had done, he always had to be on the move, so despite everyone's efforts he was finding his enforced rest tortuous. He had tried on numerous occasions since he'd woken to get himself out of bed but, for the first couple of days at least, had had to admit defeat, his body unable to cope with the demands moving required, and then when he thought he might be able to actually remain on his feet for longer than twenty seconds his dad had forbid it, threatening to have him sedated if he so much as thought about disobeying a direct order, so here he was, staring at the incredibly boring plain white ceiling, with not so much as a crack in the smooth painted plaster to lessen the monotony.

"Dean, you awake" The loud voice of his father boomed from beside him. Dean opened his eyes "Well if I wasn't before, I am now. What time is it?"

"Just after three." The softer voice of his brother answered causing Dean to swivel his head to the left, not having realised Sam was also in the room.

"In the afternoon?"

"Yeah, you've been asleep for twelve hours."

Dean was about to answer when he caught sight of a tiny black speck moving quickly across the ceiling, scurrying a straight line towards him and his dad and brother. His heart pounded painfully against his ribs, his mouth became dry, he could feel the sweat as it beaded on his forehead but he couldn't move, the spider's hypnotic effect on him rendered his body useless. He could hear his dad and his brother calling his name but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the fast approaching spider, his eyes following its progress until instead of the spider he saw his brothers lanky frame reach up and trap the spider in his cupped hands. Fear for his brother's safety overrode his body's immobility of just a moment ago.

"Sammy no."

"It's okay Dean, it's just a spider, a common house spider, see." Sam was standing beside him, opening his hands a fraction, allowing his brother to see the spider frantically searching for an escape route. "I'm gonna go put it outside; I'll be back in a minute Dean, okay!"

Dean watched his brother leave the room, strained his ears for the back door opening and closing, waited for the footsteps that would tell him Sam was on his way back, and safe. He didn't let out the breath he was holding until his brother was back within easy reach, the relief he felt making him feel almost light headed, but then the anger and fear took over. "What the hell did you think you were doing Sam, you know what that could have been. Why the hell would you take such a stupid risk?"

Sam, a little taken aback by his brothers outburst quickly tried to calm his irate brother, "Dean, it was just a spider, a common house spider, that's all, nothing else. Bobby torched em, dad and me getting rid of the last one w…….."

"No, there are more, ones that you don't know about, there's a whole fucking colony of em. Don't ever, ever take such a stupid friggin risk again."

"Dean, Sam's right, there are no more, we made sure of that, we even torched the building, just take it easy son, quit thinking about em, they've gone.

Dean looked from his dad to his brother but didn't argue further with them. Actually it was better that they thought they'd killed every last one of the sons a bitches, which meant that they wouldn't continue to hunt em, which meant that unless the fucking freaks came after them then he'd be able to keep his family safe, wouldn't have to watch as the same was done to them as had been done to him. Silently vowing to himself that he would find the rest of em and get rid of each and every one of them Dean turned to his father who seemed uncharacteristically nervous as he began speaking.

"Dean, I need to speak with you, you and your brother." John faltered over the words, knowing that what he had to say was going to be difficult, he had never found it easy conveying his feelings to anyone, not since his Mary had been taken, but he couldn't put it off any longer, he had to make sure his sons knew exactly how much he needed and cared for them, hell if he had to he'd even tell them how much he loved them, but only if he had to, love was not a word John Winchester had used too often, if at all, for over two decades.

"I know I haven't been the best father to you two, but I've always done the best I could, tried to keep you out of danger as much possible, which hasn't been the easiest job considering our line of work. Sammy, I think you probably suffered the most from what I now see as my negligence when you were little, I was so focused on tracking down the demon that I lost sight of the fact that you were little more than a baby and needed to have me around a damn sight more than I was, hell, looking back now, without Dean you probably wouldn't have survived, you certainly wouldn't have turned out as well as you have without his constant care and vigilance. I'm sorry Sammy, if I could make it up to you I would, if I could change the way you were raised I'd do it tomorrow, if I could take away the pain that Jessica's death caused you I would, but I can't, all I can do now is be there for you should you need me."

Sam was stunned at his father's words, he knew his dad cared for him, he knew that although they fought more often that he would care to admit, his dad would move heaven and earth to keep both he and his brother safe. He frantically searched for the words that would let his dad know he understood, that it was okay, that he was okay. He opened his mouth to speak, his words dying on his lips as he heard his father begin speaking to his brother.

"Dean, I took away your childhood, I gave you practically total responsibility for Sammy, for raising him, taking care of him, keeping him safe. I'm sorry."

"Dad, its okay y……."

"No Dean, it's not okay. You put everything you have into looking out for us, both of us, always have done, and you know what I discovered just a couple of days ago, when I thought we were gonna lose you" John paused, cleared his throat and continued, his voice husky with emotion "I never once thanked you. I just took it for granted that you would always be there, that you would pick up the pieces, that you would protect Sammy." John paused once again, clearing his throat before continuing "What the demon said, about my having raised you simply to protect Sammy, that you were expendable. That is as far from the truth as it's possible to get Dean, you, both of you, mean more to me than anything in this world, yes anything, even catching up with yellow eyes. If catching the bastard means I lose either of you two, then I hope I never catch up with it, I would gladly sacrifice my revenge if it meant I could keep the both of you safe, you are the most important things in my life and will be until the day I die." John gently squeezed his eldest sons shoulder, his eyes misting as he took in the range of emotions playing across the boys face, he looked to his youngest only to find the expressive hazel eyes shining suspiciously brightly and turned and walked slowly from the room.

Neither Sam nor Dean uttered a word, both stunned and unsure how to break the silence so they merely sat in a companiable quiet, mulling over their fathers words until Dean could stand it no longer, he had to say something "Sammy….." His words were cut off by the reappearance of their father, carrying a tray laden down with five mugs of steaming coffee, the aroma causing Dean's mouth to water, following behind came Pastor Jim and Bobby carrying burgers and fries.

Dean sighed with contentment as he leaned his head back against the pillow, it had been too long since he'd enjoyed a mug of coffee let alone been allowed to eat his favourite meal, nutritious shakes, soups and 'baby' food being all that he'd been allowed since he awoke. "That was just awesome. Anything for afters?"

"Well as a matter of fact, I happen to know the whereabouts of a family sized pack of a certain candy coated peanut snack." Sam smirked as he described his brother's favourite snack, happy that Dean was practically back to his old self.

"Peanut M&M's, hand em over Sammy" Dean could almost taste his favourite sweet treat.

"Not so fast there son" John placed a placating hand on his sons arm, "If you want em you gotta earn em."

"What!" Dean looked from one face to another, each of the men standing around his bed wearing a grin. He watched as Sam turned and retrieved something from behind the sofa, a frown forming when he realised what it was.

"You want em, you gotta get off your ass and into this." Sam pointed to the wheelchair, grinning at his brothers' childish pout.

"I don't need it, I can walk." Dean had been hobbling a few steps each day and was now able to walk almost the length of the room.

"Sorry my boy. No chair. No candy." Pastor Jim's grin taking the heat out of his words.

Dean looked to his father for support "Dad…."

"You heard em son." Was not the answer he wanted to hear. He tried again "Bobby…"

"Just get your dumb ass in the chair boy."

"You're evil, all of you, first chance I get I'm going to exorcise every single one of you. Think I'm incapable of getting to the friggin kitchen, you gotta be kiddin me", nonetheless Dean heaved himself to a sitting position, ignoring the amused expressions covering the faces around him and pulled himself to the edge of the bed and slid across onto the wheelchair, the thought of his favourite candy keeping him going.

*********************************************************************

Sam watched as his brother sat at the table in the kitchen of the rectory, happily munching his way through the bag of candy, his injuries, although still not nearly healed, were well on the way to becoming just another reminder to Sam of how close he had come to losing the one single person to always be there for him. Dean had never, ever let him down, not once and that was something Sam couldn't say for any other person he knew, including himself, he knew he had let Dean down many a time, knew he had let himself down, but vowed that from now on, from this very day he would do whatever it took to keep his brother safe, he would not be the one who would add, intentionally or otherwise, any further visible or invisible scars to his brothers body and soul.

Forcing the dark thoughts from his mind Sam joined his family at the table, where they talked, reminisced and joked for hours.

**The End.**

**Please Review.**

**I'm not too happy about the ending to this story but I really wanted things to be happy and relaxed after all that the Winchesters have suffered through and this was the only way I could think of.**

**I'd really love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
